¿Amistad Virtual?
by Ami V'ns
Summary: "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual. Ninguno sabrá el nombre del otro, donde vive y por sobre todo no nos veremos jamás la cara el uno al otro." Esto es lo que Rukia le envia en un e-mail a un extraño... ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una amistad virtual?
1. Mensaje 1: Una Propuesta

¡Hellow! ¿Cómo están damos y caballeras? Yo hoy vine con un nuevo fic, él cual cabe resaltar **no es de mi autoría**, es una adaptación del fic (con el mismo título) de **Leina-chan** (si desean leer su trabajo original es un fic del anime Soul Eater) pero, tampoco es de ella sino que lo adapto de un libro que leyó, ósea _es la adaptación de una adaptación_…

Pero déjenme decirles que es una preciosa historia y si bien al principio algo difícil de entender conforme avanza se ira develando todo ^^ y no ¬¬, no me equivoqué de pareja, es ichiruki aunque al inicio no lo parezca, en fin… no fastidio mas y ¡espero que les guste este primer capitulo!

* * *

**De: **Mi

**Para: **Ti

**Fecha: **05/03/ 2009

**Asunto: **Una propuesta…

**Mensaje:**

Querido semi desconocido:

¡Hola! Sé que esto te parecerá raro, pero me gustaría proponerte algo, por favor, lee esta carta de principio a fin y luego me contestas si quieres obviamente jajá. Mi nombre es un secreto, por lo que te pido que si aceptas el tuyo también permanezca en anonimato.

Antes que nada, empecemos por el comienzo. Soy una chica y tengo 15 años, voy a la escuela SS. Como toda estudiante aplicada, debía entregar un trabajo la semana pasada, pero por motivos fuera de mi alcance no pude imprimir el trabajo para uno de mis profesores porque mi impresora se había quedado sin tinta. Recuerdo haber mirado el reloj, y como indicaba que eran las 6 de la tarde, tomé dinero y salí corriendo al Cyber.

Entré y en dos segundos tenía mi trabajo en las manos. Pero aún me quedaban 45 minutos de la hora que había pagado y no pensaba desperdiciarlos. Empecé a entrar a páginas de información, buscando un libro que curiosamente he estado buscando hace tiempo, me han dicho que es muy bueno. Resignada, ya que no lo encontraba por ningún lado, me puse a mirar a mí alrededor. A mi izquierda había un loquito bastante raro. Me miraba cada tanto y se daba vuelta cada vez que se cruzaba con mi mirada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No lo sé. En fin, además de él, no había nadie más interesante… Nadie, excepto tú…

Ahora seguro te tengo comiendo de mi mano. Jajaja. Bueno en fin. Te miré, estabas muy concentrado en la computadora, por lo visto estabas arreglando un texto que no llegué a divisar. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es el libro que tenias en tu mochila, claro, era el que estaba buscando yo. No sé si te diste cuenta de mi presencia, creo que no, pero a mí me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que tuvieras ese libro y que estuviera tan nuevo. Estoy loca, lo sé. En fin.

Te estuve mirando unos minutos hasta que te fuiste al baño, creo que alguien te llamaba desde allí, supongo que era uno de tus amigos. En cuanto te levantaste una terrible idea cruzó mi cabeza. Sin que te dieras cuenta, me apropié de tu computadora, no miré nada ni te saque ninguna contraseña, pero lo que si tomé prestado fue tu e-mail. ¿Por qué? Simple… Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual. Ninguno sabrá el nombre del otro, donde vive y por sobre todo no nos veremos jamás la cara el uno al otro. ¿Soy muy injusta? Claro que sí. El caso es que te planteo esto porque estoy harta de no poder contarles cosas íntimas a las personas que conozco en la vida real, por lo que creo que una amistad de este tipo duraría más ¿no crees? No te pido que aceptes, solo considéralo y me avisas ¿Ok?

¿Qué me dices chico cabellos rojos y extraños tatuajes? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? Ah, además me gusta mucho el pin de tu mochila… ¿Quincy? Algo extraño ese pseudónimo Jajaja espero ansiosa tu respuesta.

Con todos los buenos deseos del mundo…

RK.

* * *

Bueno, terminé de adaptar el primer capítulo y si no me equivoco hoy mismo acabo el segundo porque ando media aburrida y bueno lo único a resaltar es algo que creo está claro

RK= Rukia Kuchiki

Hoy subiré doble capítulo, pero no se acostumbren xD el tercero lo subiré el próximo jueves ^^ bueno, eso era todo

¡Cuídense!


	2. Mensaje 2: Un poco sobre mi

¡Sí! Acabé el segundo capi y por ahora ahí se queda hasta la próxima semana, nuevamente resalta que este fic no es mío sino _una adaptación de una adaptación _^^ y bueno, quería decirles que si tiene alguna duda no duden en dejarla en sus review's =D responderé a todas y cada una de ellas... en fin, no fastidio mas, he aquí el capi

* * *

**Mensaje 2.**

**De: **Yo

**Para:** RK

**Fecha: **07/ 03

**Asunto: **Un poco sobre mi.

**Mensaje:**

Querida (puajj me hace pensar en matrimonio) RK:

Supongo que podría empezar por un hola… pero no tengo muchas ganas. En fin, tu propuesta me parece interesante… La verdad es que me parece injusto que me conozcas la cara pero yo no la tuya… Supongo que eso me gano por no andar mirando chicas en un Cyber. Yo tengo 17 años. Y voy a un instituto fuera de la ciudad, pero vivo aquí, o por lo menos por ahora.

En aproximadamente 3 meses me iré a Estados Unidos pues mi padre ha decidido que es lo mejor para mí, teniendo en cuenta que puedo aprender a manejar muy bien el inglés. Así que como si fuera poco me están mandando a clases especiales de inglés. Aunque a mi mucho no me importe. Lo que yo quiero para mi vida es tocar música. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Sinceramente odio escribir, pero ahora que lo estoy intentando me desahogo, supongo que no me hará tan mal después de todo escribirte. Bueno, a ver… emmm… sobre el pin de mi mochila… es un extraña historia, veras un amigo mío esta unido a un club de arqueros que se denominan "Quincy" andaba fastidiando para que me uniera, debido a que no acepté me obliga a usarlos para como mínimo hacer publicidad. Si te lo llegas a cruzar por la calle te darás cuenta de que es el porqué anda gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas como "el orgullo Quincy no me permite…" "por mi orgullo de Quincy…" entre otras idioteces. Tiene un Ego del tamaño del universo.

A propósito del libro, es una lástima que no te conozca, sino seguro te lo prestaría. Lo leí porque un amigo me obligó diciéndome que si a él lo obligaba su profesor de literatura yo también correría la misma suerte. El argumento es muy interesante, podría resumírtelo, aunque me gustaría que lo leyeras por vos misma. Ahora que lo pienso… Vas a la SS no? Pues yo tengo dos amigos ahí, pero creo que uno va más adelantado que vos, y el otro debe ir a tu mismo grado. En fin. Creo que te puedo dejar en la fotocopiadora una copia del libro, seguro que te va a encantar. Y eso lo digo, porque aunque no me guste mucho la lectura, ese libro me encantó… En especial por el final.

No te adelanto más. En fin, la cosa es que ayer empezaron las clases y como ayer tuve mi primera clase de tecnología recién ayer leí tu correo. Hoy me senté tranquilo a escribirte. Me pareces una chica… interesante y confianzuda. ¿No te parece demasiado? Digo, el hecho de que ni siquiera te dije si y ya me estabas contando toda tu vida. Jajaja. Ten cuidado, seguro que algún idiota se aprovecha de tu confianza. Jajaja.

Bueno en fin… Acepto tus condiciones de la "a" a la "z", pero tengo ganas de violar una de las reglas de tu contrato: "no nos veremos la cara". No seas injusta, vos me conoces y yo no. Mándame una foto al menos… Te juro que si te veo por la calle no te saludo. Dale dime que si… y si no consigo tu dirección y… ¡voy a tu casa a conocerte! Jajaja. Es una joda, no te lo tomes en serio…

Espero que me cuentes cosas de tu vida y me digas que te pareció el libro. ¡Mañana mismo lo dejo en la fotocopiadora!

¡Cuídate de lo extraños!

Atte. Quincy (voy a usar el pseudónimo con el cual me conociste :P )

PD: Me voy a cambiar de e-mail... este es viejo y tengo muchos contactos indeseados... por favor agrégame: theshinigami_15...

* * *

¬ u ¬ jujuju… voy adelantándoles que las cosas no son lo que parecen… y ese e-mail... xD bueno espero que les haya gustado y que hagan clic a ese bellísimo y sexy botón de abajito y me digan que tal les parece *0* onegaiii, me alimento de reviews ¿no querrán que muera sin terminar este fic no xD?


	3. Mensaje 3: El primer día de clases

¡Hola! Jóvenes, señores, señoritos, adolescentes, ancianos, niños, infantes y lectores en general ^^ quizás se pregunten porque actualice tan rápido si había amenazado con hacerlo el jueves xD la respuesta es simple y viene acompañada de un:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALISSON!**

Por ti amiguita que lees mis fics (e incluso me ayuda a escribir uno), por un año más de vida tuyo UuU y bueno, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo ¡ah! Y si me escribiste un review no pienses que soy una ingrata que no responde dudas ni agradece xD claro que no, al final puse respuesta por respuesta OuO:

_A todo aquel que lea en fic muchas gracias por dedicar a esta historia unos minutos de su tiempo ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Mensaje 3.**

**De:** RK

**Para: **Quincy

**Fecha: **14/03

**Asunto: **Primer día de clases.

**Mensaje:**

Querido futuro esposo:

Jajaja es broma, me causo gracia lo que dijiste en tu e-mail anterior y decidí hacerte una pequeña broma. No te enojas, ¿verdad? Espero que no seas de ese tipo de chicos que se enojan cuando una chica les contesta una broma y no saben como defenderse… Es común que los chicos molesten a las chicas, pero hay algunas chicas como yo, que disfrutamos haciéndolos sufrir. Jajaja.

Hablando de chicos, hace una semana comencé las clases, y es por ese mismo motivo que no te escribí demasiado rápido. Además, sinceramente… pensé que no me ibas a contestar, por lo que estoy muy feliz.

Como todo primer día de escuela, yo estaba 2Hs antes del horario de entrada, sentada enfrente de la escuela muy nerviosa. Es mi primer año en SS, hasta hace 3 meses yo vivía en otra ciudad, aunque venia a visitar a mi hermano todos los fines de semana. Me estoy desviando… La cosa es que en esas dos horas mi vida cambió por completo… Primero que nada, llegó mi mejor amiga, Inoue, ella es muy dulce y muy atenta. Hay veces que me gustaría golpearla ya que es demasiado buena con personas que no se lo merecen. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien así? Pues yo si. Aunque además tiene gustos un poco… exóticos. ¿A qué va esto? Ahora te lo cuento.

Cuando al fin entramos al aula, nos hicieron sentar en los bancos, y como era de suponerse me senté al lado de Inoue, y el asiento a mi derecha quedó vacío. Luego de que pasaran 20 minutos, entró al aula un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, no sabría decirte con exactitud, pero ¿lo debes saber mejor que nadie, no? ¿De quién estoy hablando? Por supuesto que si… El Quincy Ishida Uryuu. ¿Cómo supe que era él? NO paraba de hablar de lo grande que eran los Quincy's y su honor. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, tendrías que a ver escuchado mi risa… él me miro, se sentó a mi lado y me regalo un pin igualito al tuyo. Así que ahora tenemos otra cosa en común.

El día fue interesante, a pesar de que Ishida se lo pasara hablando de su grandeza era divertido, aunque por momentos desesperaba. Por eso mismo admiro a Inoue, ella parecía estar encantada con él. Creo que le gusta (de ser así tendría otro exótico gusto que agregar a la lista), pero no estoy tan segura… A pesar de que no le encuentro nada atractivo a él, por lo visto parece ser una excelente persona. Tú dímelo, eres uno de sus amigos ¿no? Bueno, admito que la curiosidad me invadió y me tenté a preguntar por vos, pero me contuvo el hecho de no saber ni siquiera tu nombre, así que no me lo digas. Tampoco quiero que averigües cosas de mí por él ¿entendido?

Nada muy extraordinario pasó luego de eso. ¡Ah! pero casi lo olvido, pase por la fotocopiadora a retirar el libro… ¡Magnífico! Te juro que esa obra de teatro es totalmente increíble. "Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera" ¡me ha atrapado por completo! Adoro por sobre todo el final, llámame idiota, pero amo los finales así. Leer es una de mis pasiones más profundas ¿te lo había dicho? Creo que no.

Eso me recuerda, no, no se tocar ningún instrumento, pero me gusta cantar de vez en cuando. No soy muy buena, mejor dicho, soy malísima. Las duchas de los baños tiemblan al escuchar mis pasos por el pasillo Jajaja.

¿Prometes guardar un secreto? Si es así, me gustaría contarte algo que vi el otro día. No es que sea nada malo, es como tú eres amigo de Ishida. Ósea, si le cuentas, me atormentaría el resto de mi vida… ¿Acaso puedes guardar el secreto? Espero que si… Te adelantaré algo para que lo pienses detenidamente…

**"Vi un chico muy guapo en la escuela"**

Jajaja ¿Qué me dices? Generalmente soy del tipo de chica que no se siente atraída realmente por los chicos. No soy de esas que creen estar enamoradas a primera vista cuando ven a un chico guapo. Pero este chico fue totalmente diferente. Paso caminando frente a mi con una mano en la nuca y estaba muy distraído… se veía… taaaan… ¿cómo decirlo? "Genial".

Bueno te dejo, ¡mañana tengo que levantarme temprano!

Dulces sueños y un beso virtual.

RK.

* * *

¬w¬ ¿Quién será ese chico que logró capatar la atención de Rukia? OuO Renji o Ichigo… ¿Quien estará al otro lado de la pantalla? Algún día lo descubrirán xD espero que hagan clic en ese provocador botoncito y escriban que tal les pareció *0* sigan alimentándome por favor xD

¡Todos cuídense!

* * *

**Ahora, pasaré a responder y agradecer sus reviews ^^**

**Sakura-Jeka**: ^^ hoy mismo lo leíste, espero te haya agradado este capitulo

**Uriko Hitsugaya**: *0* ¡que bueno que te haya parecido interesante! Y gracias por la felicitación de la ortografía aunque Leina-chan se lleva todo el merito ^^ espero te guste este capitulo

**Vickyallys**:

_Respuesta a review 1:_

Jaja, quizás, _puede que robara el mail equivocado o pueda que haya pasado otra cosa_… muajja no adelanto mucho porque si no, me emociono, revelo todo y dejáis todos de leer ú.ù

_Respuesta a review 2:_

*al estilo propaganda TV de Claro* ¿querías mas? ¡Claro que tienes más! UwU, y pues esa es la pregunta del millón ¿con quien chatea Rukia? Eso se develara con el paso de los capítulos ^^

**Yuuki Kuchiki: **pues si, yo también pienso por momentos que seria algo mejor si fuesen mas largos pero bueno, debemos tener en cuenta que están mandándose mensajes por Hotmail…y los mensajes que se envían así suelen ser cortos, además lo máximo que puedo hacer será cambiar algunas palabritas para acomodar la historia ^^ espero te guste este nuevo capitulo

**FerchaO: **ajaj si, este fic es un misterio de inicio a fin (literalmente… al final es cuando todo sale a luz xD) aunque ya se va haciendo obvio dentro de tres capis mas o menos ^^ gracias por querer seguir leyendo :'3 me animas a seguir… jajaj pues si, el que respondió corre el riesgo xD teniendo en cuenta que Rukia lo vio en el cyber… y respecto a la pregunta que si yo haría eso… UuU probablemente, yo soy muy capas… xD estoy media mal de la cabeza

Y gracias por la felicitación ^^

**Darkiix4: **^^ ahora mismito lo leerás ¡gracias por comentar! _Y espero que en este capi también lo hagas _xD

**Uchiha LizZettho0: **si, UuU como dije anteriormente es Ichiruki porque mi corazón, sala, cuarto y comedor son ichirukistas *0* (tengo postres desperdigados por doquier…) y bueno… nada es lo que parece xD aunque la intención de ella esta claro, era escribirle a él… ahora el problema es ¿en verdad el correo era de Renji? xD

**: **ajajaj ¡me alegra que mis tonterías te hayan hecho reír y hayan vencido a tu pereza xD! *0* Gracias por prometer volver a alimentarme xD confiaré en tu palabra, mira que actualice antes de lo previsto xD

**Nelliel-kay: **de nada ^^, al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme un review y animarme así a continuarloy con tu pregunta…_**"**__un libro llamado Amistad virtual"_ ^^ esas fueron las sagradas palabras de Leina-chan, la verdad he tratado de encontrar el libro yo también pero nada, ni pizca en Internet ú.ù

**Haibara20: **¡me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Te agradezco la felicitación y respecto a la recomendación... *0* Estoy viéndola ahora mismo… y me gusta bastante, tiene humor, romance, ¿misterio? Claro para los personajes xD ¡gracias por la recomendación! UwU y si, me he alimentado bien, bonita y gordita xD como un pingüinito, ajajaj y si tranquila, no moriré… al menos no de desnutrición de reviews… de otras cosas, no se, me han amenazado de muerte 5 amigos en solo esta semana xD ¡espero te guste este capi y también contar con un review xD!

**D: que largo… en fin espero sigan alimentándome como es debido **

**¡Los adoro!**


	4. Mensaje 4: Es tu culpa

¡Holaaaa! A todos los que leen este alocado fic, de día, tarde, noche o madrugada… les traje hoy un nuevo capitulo ^^ el cual espero les guste y ¡alégrense! xD la próxima vez que actualice subiré dos de una ¿porque? ¡para celebrar que tengo mas de 20 reviews! eso es muchísimo y por eso estoy tan feliz que esa será mi forma de agradecerles ^^ y +0+ bueno, no fastidio mas y ¡hasta entonces!

P.D repondí los comentarios al final

* * *

**Mensaje 4**

**De:** Quincy

**Para: **RK

**Fecha: **18/03

**Asunto: **Es tu culpa.

**Mensaje:**

Querida próxima atormentada:

De todos los chicos que conozco que se pudieron sentar a tu lado… no, ¡de todos los chicos del mundo!, justo tenía que ser Ishida. Te compadezco. Yo lo tuve que aguantar hasta el año pasado en clase, y eso de llegar tarde lo hace siempre porque según el alguien de clase debe darse a esperar. Presumido.

Me alegro que el libro te haya gustado, al tener poca narración y mucho diálogo, por ser una obra de teatro, no se me hizo tan dificultosa de leer. Mi personaje favorito es el dueño de la casa, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero me parece un tipo con muy buenas intenciones, todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta en un principio. Aunque su ayudante es de verdad interesante ¿No lo crees?

Jejeje, hay, ¡no sabes cómo extraño las vacaciones!, las pruebas son muy difíciles y ya esta semana me tomaron dos materias. Parece que en eso no coincidimos, pareces ser el tipo de chica que clasificamos como "rata de biblioteca" con mis amigos, pero en tu conducta eres divertida. Aun que claro, lo peor de mis exámenes es que… bueno, no sé si te conté pero tengo un profesor chiflado.

Por cierto, es tu culpa y sólo tuya. Estoy verdaderamente enojado con vos… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso? ¿Eres tonta acaso? Si, seguramente lo eres, mira que cantar en la ducha, la leyenda de tu existencia tiene aterrorizada a la bañera de mi baño . Jajaja. Ahhh ¿te asustaste? Jajaja. Me alegra de que seas de ese tipo de chicas que no les importa que los chicos bromeen con ellas. Hay algunas que se enojan rápidamente y empiezan a mandar a todos al carajo. Es verdaderamente increíble que esas chicas después aparezcan con novios y todas esas cosas.

No sé si te interesa, pero mi "chica" tiene que ser linda, agradable y estar completamente loca. Y por sobre todo… tiene que ser menor que yo… Pídele a Ishida que te lo explique, seguramente ya hizo algún comentario así de Inoue. Cuando él te lo cuente te vas a descostillar de la risa, y si no lo haces tienes mi eterno respeto Jajaja.

¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? No es que me gusten los animales, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre un animal para la semana que viene y no se me ocurre ninguno. Puede ser cualquiera, pero no elegiría a un perro o a un gato porque son demasiado comunes.

Sobre lo de guardar un secreto, no te hagas problema, jamás le diría a Ishida el secreto de nadie, ni siquiera el de mi peor enemigo. Jajaja. Bromeo, aunque no lo parezca ese chico si sabe guardar secretos, ni te imaginas lo que esta guardando en su mente en estos momentos. Jajaja. Para hacértelo más fácil, si le cuentas algo que no lo involucre a él jamás lo contará incluso si tu no le dices nada, para él sólo son interesantes las cosas cuando lo involucran a él.

Así que te flechó un chico… mira vos… eso no me lo esperaba… Pero quiero que me cuentes sobre él. ¿Cómo es? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar acercarte a él. Aunque sea al principio como su amiga, luego verás que pasa… Aunque como te dije, ten cuidado con los chicos a los que les confías cosas, uno nunca puede saber cuándo le están mintiendo, sobre todo cuando finge ser una persona que no es. Te lo digo porque conozco muchos casos, tampoco es como para que andes paranoica… Eso también es malo… Bueno en fin…

Ya se me acabó el tiempo que tenía para escribirte, espero que me cuentes muy detalladamente sobre ese chico…

Saludos y besos desde la oscura tecla de un piano que canta dulcemente al sentirte cerca.

¿Te gusta? No recuerdo donde lo leí.

Quincy

* * *

OwO bueno, bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy ¡espero les haya gustado!, ahora procederé a responder sus reviews

**Yamihime misa-chan: **¡me alegra que te guste ^^! Ajaja y lo del chico que vio, el próximo capitulo lo sabrás *0*

**Darkiix4: **lo bueno de los psp es que son portátiles y más o menos pequeñitos, pero me imagino lo complicado que debe ser escribir desde allí, */* realmente me halaga que digas que vale la pena, palabras como esas hacen valer mi esfuerzo (baah, exagero, no es la gran cosa xD) y si, esto se pone candente xD, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Uchiha LizZetho0: **jaja, te digo algo, me encanta cuando sacan conclusiones xD para mi es uno de los chistes de un fic, el hecho de imaginarte como seguirá, que pasará, es entretenido xD, ya vez que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, respecto a ser Ichirukista, te apoyo compañera Ichirukista ¡el ichiruki al poder! ¡ Y claro, gracias por el bocadillo! Has hecho feliz a mi pancita xD

**Sakura-Jeka: **si, este fic es un misterio, yeso querecién voy por el tercer capitulo, aun hay un largo trecho que recorrer xD; muajaja soy mala, pero jamás con mis amadísimos lectores, además me encanta actualizar, porque comprendo lo que es esperar mucho una actualización, de hecho hay varios fics que me tienen muriéndome por saber lo que sigue xD ¡gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capi!

**moon: **si, a mi también me parece es bastante divertido ¿Por qué? llámame loca, pero me parece así porque al leerlo tienes la sensación que el correo es para ti y lo lees con la misma emoción de ser el destinatario xD, por decirlo así te metes en el personaje, jajaja ese chico detrás del monitor es un verdadero misterio, si a mi también me agrada el Ishihime ^^ ¡y por supuesto que el Ichiruki!

Gracias por tus buenos deseos ^^ me esforzaré en seguir adaptándolo

**Helenna Uchiha: **^^ claro, bueno, como dije anteriormente _**"**__un libro llamado Amistad virtual" _esas fueron las palabras deLeina-chan, aunque ya he buscado en Internet y no he hallado nada del libro TTnTT *0* wuii muchas gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos, ¡es un gran honor! ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Kairi-Sparda**: ese libro Q.Q la vida fue dura con el pobre Panchito, sus tíos, Alejandra… ¡su madre! Wuaa por ratos la llegue a odiar… ù.ú y al final como buena… aunque el pobre necesitaba algún apoyo, al menos se acordó de su hijo… ¡gracias por recomendarme el libro me ha llegado al alma! :'3 y eso que ni Titanic me conmovió xD y gracias por animarte a seguir mi fic ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Haibara20: **^^ aquí te deje la continuación, y si la película fue hermosa, es una de esas pelis con las que puede echarte en el sillón tapada con una colchita, coger un tazón de palomitas de maíz y quedártela viendo una tarde tranquila, y claro, estará algo antigua pero vale la pena verla cuantas veces la pasen, me daba risa la chica, tan buenita e inocente y el chico la sacaba de sus casillas xD, ajaja créeme mis enemigos… no querrás nunca saber de ellos, basta decir que una por las noches no duerme tranquila xD, y respecto a mis bellos amigos, solo te diré que les dije que no me asesinasen pero lo único que respondieron fue un "allí esta, ¡que no se escape!"… tuve que correr… mucho… *tic en el ojo*

=D Gracias por los ánimos

**JaviJavi: **_**"**__un libro llamado Amistad virtual" _eso me mencionó en una ocasión Leina-chan, ya lo he buscado, pero no he hallado ni sombra de él ú.ù , y si, puse bastante de mi misma en este fic, porque lo adoré desde que lo leí por primera vez, es encantador xD gracias por tu review y ¡muchísimas gracias por la felicitación! ^^

**Kurosaki Anne: **=Dajaja es bastante confuso, lo admito, ahora que lo mencionas… si, cuando me lo imagino a Ishida así, se me hace ultra gracioso, imaginadlo levantando su puñito y haciendo brillar sus lentes xD y el pin… bueno ahora Rukia puede considerarse parte del "selecto grupo que promociona a los Quincys" xD ¡gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos ^^! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** , podríamos intentar comunicarnos así xD seria interesante aunque creo que dejaríamos sordos a muchos xD, y bueno, el chico que le gustó a Rukia van a verlo en el próximo capitulo, con él que se manda mensajes… falta mucho aun xD ¡espero te haya gustado este capitulo!

**: **xD me haces sentir culpable, *0* ¡gracias por cumplir tu promesa! Lo del chico que le llamo la atención en el próximo capitulo lo veras… con el que se escribe, aun falta un poquito para saberlo xD ¡no desesperes T0T me contagias tu desesperación! Y por el bien de la humanidad eso no debe pasar xD… la última vez que me desespere… no lo recuerdo con exactitud, solo se que mi gato desapareo… mi hermana después de tanto sigue sin querer hablar de ello… xD

**FerchaO: **¡te comprendo con lo del perrito! Yo tengo un perrito que es bien peludito y bien blanquito y cuando se va por los jardines… regresa con toda la pelusa enredada, con algunas plantas literalmente pegadas a él y por si fuera poco también viene sucio, pero lo peor es que luego a mi me toca bañarlo… y si, cualquiera babearía si ve a Ichigo, una vez vi a un chico que se le parecía en un bus (tenia unos ojitos claros y su cabello castaño), me quede tan… idiotizada que ni me fije que ya me había pasado mi paradero, no sabia ni en donde estaba xD… ajaja ¿ni lo conocían al pobre chico y ya pretendían? Bueno, en esta loca sociedad ¡todo es posible!, ajaja que risa me has alegrado contándome esa experiencia, me lo imagino xD y me caigo de la risa,

¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^0^!

P.D si hiciese una telenovela con ese tipo de experiencias, aunque fuera de un capitulo la vería xD

**Onny-chan: **OwO _don't worry _hoy mismo he actualizado, y si las cosas sigue como planeo voy a hacerlo cada dos días ^^ y si, _"adaptación de una adaptación"_ se que suena raro pero es que no se me ocurrió como mas describir la situación de este fic xD *posición sabia…* pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás =D, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Uriko hitsugaya 1993: **¡me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic! Jaja no hay problema, es una de esas dudas difíciles de resolver, como el porque las papas fritas deben ir acompañadas de sal y mayonesa y no con vinagreta y azúcar u.u *asco de todos al imaginárselo* pero lamentablemente no puedo responderla ahora Q.Q es las magia del fic… pero faltan solo unos cuantos capítulos para saberlo ÓuÒ ¡espero te agrade este capitulo y en verdad lamento no poder revelarlo aun! *se va a un esquina deprimida, con una aura oscura por haber fallado a su promesa de responder preguntas

**GRISMAR: **^^ me alegra que te agrade esta historia, ajajaj me has dado risa con lo de Renji, bueno aunque hay que admitirlo, seria épico verlo leyendo O0O aunque uno nunca sabe xD, ¡Palabra de Ichirukista que no tardare mucho en subir las contis!

**Yamile:** *0* me alegra que así sea xD ¡si, pronto lo descubrirás! Ajjaja ¿Quién habrá llamado su atención? Mmm… algo te aseguro, es lindísimo xD ¿ya ves que no demoré mucho? Espero te haya gustado este capitulo

**Abc: **me alegra que te guste el fic, ¡faltaba más! Claro si para eso es esta sección, para responder dudas ^^, _**"**__un libro llamado Amistad virtual" _eso me escribo Leina-chan, ó.ò pero ya lo he buscado y nada, espero tengas mas suerte que yo ú.ù

**My194: **=D que bueno que te agrade, si, la intriga de _"¿Ichigo o Renji?" _es parte de la magia de este fic ^^, ¿estas segura de querer saber? xD quizás es un pervertido como tu dices... OwO aunque si te soy sincera, dudo que lo sea xD, ¡claro que me gusto *0*! Estoy llenita y feliz xD gracias por el review ^^

+0+ esta es siempre mi parte favorita, responder y responder


	5. Mensaje 5: El chico de ojos miel

__

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo los esta tratando la vida mis queridos lectores? Déjenme decirles que hoy estoy especialmente feliz, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque casi llego al medio centenar de reviews *0*! Y ¡quiero celebrarlo! El caso es que no se me ocurre mas que subir ahora doble capitulo así que si alguien tiene otra propuesta ¡la aceptaré gustosa xD! Bueno, no fastidio mas, espero que les guste este capitulo ¡los quiero!

_P.D: respuestas a los reviews al final ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Mensaje 5.**

**De:** RK

**Para:** Quincy

**Fecha:** 24/03

**Asunto:** El chico de ojos miel

**Mensaje:**

¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un chico que me había llamado la atención? Pues fue muy irónico, porque el otro día en el patio se nos acercó. Lleva el cabello de color anaranjado bastante desordenado y es dueño de unos ojos miel que llaman mucho la atención. Su nombre es Ichigo, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto el día que se nos acercó. De esto hará prácticamente 8 días, pero no tuve tiempo de escribirte. Recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia nosotros con la mirada distante, como si estuviera en su propio mundo. Cada vez se acercaba más y más y no parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia. Tan distraído estaba que hasta chocó conmigo, en ese momento escuche que tarareaba una dulce canción. Esa tonada me gustó mucho pero pronto golpeé con su cuerpo y ambos caímos al suelo.

Recuerdo haberme quedado congelada en ese instante mientras aquella dulce melodía todavía golpeaba mi cabeza. En ese momento escuche que el chico maldecía por lo bajo e Inoue corrió a ayudarme. En ese instantes nuestras miradas se chocaron y el pareció haberse sorprendido. Sentí como si él ya me conociera, pero instantes después dijo: "Idiota" con las cejas muy juntas, al darme vuelta vi a Ishida con los ojos abiertos como platos, para luego adoptar una actitud agresiva. Se acercó rápidamente y ambos se miraron, fue un minuto muy tenso, creí que se golpearían cuando ambos se llamaron "cuatro ojos" y "pandillero" respectivamente, pero no, solo se echaron a reír. Al parecer eran amigos, luego Ishida le tendió la mano e Ichigo la acepto. Fue entonces que nos lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Yo no podía creer que aquel fuera el mismo chico que estaba tan serio el día anterior. Una vez entró en confianza empezó a molestarme con que era plana y no sé qué otras cosas, a si y dijo que yo parecía una "anciana".

En ese momento Ishida comenzó a reír a más no poder, y entonces me di cuenta que ambos tenían un amigo en común, que según me contaron se termino enredando con una mujer mayor que él (detalle que él ignoraba) que casi termina secuestrándolo. Creo que dijeron que su nombre era Renji. ¿Te imaginas algo así?, Pues yo no, pero me dio mucha gracia, y si te soy sincera, eso me hace pensar que ese tal Renji quizás seas tú, pero como no estoy segura no diré nada.

En fin, desde ese día me he juntado en cada recreo con Ichigo, Ishida e Inoue, es muy divertido ver como Ishida desaparece un instante y al otro esta parado en alguna parte del techo de la escuela intentando convencer a las personas de unirse a "los quincys". Y me he hecho muy amiga de Ichigo. Aunque yo siempre le pegue porque me dice cosas como "enana", "plana" y "ratón de biblioteca". Me da algo de risa porque siempre me hago la enojada y le dejo de hablar y enseguida deja de decirme esas cosas, parece que es un chico frío y amargado, pero yo siento que es una gran persona. En cierta forma me hace acordar a vos, siempre tratando de ocultar una parte de su ser. Y hay veces que quiero conocerla a toda costa. Jajaja.

Lo admito, Ichigo me saca de mis cabales más que Ishida, supongo que si dejara de un lado sus niñerías sería un tipo perfecto, pero él siempre quiere aparentar ser algo así como un pandillero. Hay lo siento, me he dejado llevar, es que adoro contarte sobre la gente que conozco, aunque tu ya la conoces... Creo que nos volvemos más cercanos cada vez ¿no lo notas? Pues yo si :P

A ver... ¿Qué más? Ah, en la escuela me va muy bien, últimamente tengo notas bastante altas, pero no me gusta presumir. Supongo que este invierno tendré unas largas vacaciones libre de cualquier tarea u otra cosa. Tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi tía Yoruichi, ella no vive en Karakura, sino que viaja por todo el mundo, buscando quién sabe que cosa. Solo espero que me escriba de vez en cuando, la última vez que recibí una postal de ella fue hace casi 1 mes y medio. La extraño y a veces me preocupo un poco, pero sé que ella está bien, es grande y fuerte. Y quizás sea yo quien necesite más ayuda que ella jajajaja.

Hay veces que sueño que todo se vuelve oscuro y entonces alguien viene y me salva ¿Extraño no? Desde hace unos días ese sueño me invade, y siempre que estoy por descubrir quién es, se esfuma y desaparece. Y entonces despierto. ¿Crees que sea una señal de algo? Pues yo no lo creo, no soy del tipo supersticioso ni nada por el estilo. Aunque me gustaría saber quién es esa persona... A veces le encuentro un parecido con vos. Lo siento cerca de mí pero jamás lo veo a la cara... Un amigo desconocido, jamás pensé que eso llegara a existir.

Lamento mucho haber roto nuestro acuerdo, pero ellos metieron la pata y no pude evitar escuchar atentamente. No digo que no fue culpa mía también, pero por favor mantengamos nuestro acuerdo de acá en más. Odiaría perder esto que estamos empezando ha vivir… ¿Qué me dice? ¿Me perdonas?

La frase me encantó, ya la copié en mi cuaderno de frases bellas, ¿te conté que tenía uno? Pues creo que no, así que me despediré con una que yo misma escribí...

Besos para mi amigo sin rostro, desde el fondo de mi corazón que grita por abrazarte.

¿Qué tal?

Jajaja. Nos leemos.

RK.

P.D ¡un conejo! escribe sobre un conejo ¡son los animales bellísimos y listos!

* * *

**JaviJavi: **^/^ pues sinceramente, me encanta responder los reviews, me hacen sentir "acompañada" xD soy rara… wuii salve a alguien *0* ¡soy una guerrera en contra del aburrimiento masivo! Ajaja eso de hablar sola… xD yo hago lo mismo a veces... le pongo nombre a mis cosas y como que converso con ellas xD ok, ya no lo hago tanto como antes; O0O quizás si sean el mismo… quizás no… +0+ ¿de veras me recomendaras? ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte esa molestia! ^^

**Gnz: **¡que bueno que te gusten los capis! Y resulta que si, vio a Ichigo ^^ pero como dije anteriormente "No den por sabido cosas hasta el último minuto" créeme, detrás de la pantalla…hay una gran sorpresa xD ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

**Yamihime misa-chan: **^^ ¡felicidades! Adivinaste, el chico que vio fue Ichigo, yo soy otra que paro casi todos los días en fanfiction… u.u a excepción de los sábados, viernes y domingos por la mañana… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^

**Yamile:** ajajaj es la granduda de todos los que leen este fic, "¿Quién le escribe a Rukia?", gracias ti por comentar, yo lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestarles *0* porque mis lectores y comentadores valen su peso en oro xD no, yo actualizo dejando dos días xD ósea, la próxima actualización será ¡el lunes! ^^ ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!

**uriko hitsugaya1993: **respondiendo a tu primera duda, si, me encanta xD o.o ¡no te puedes quedar ciega por mi culpa! T0T; o.o tranquila, calma, respira… *se ve a Diana clavando maderas en su ventana y puertas con el afán de protegerse, para luego acurrucarse en su silla abrazando un peluche de hellow kitty* no te preocupes, conmigo no hay problema xD … y si, me ha pasado… y varias veces… pero al menos lo que son mis amigos se ven incapaces de ocultarme algo por mucho tiempo *dicen que doy miedo queriendo saber algo xD*; segunda respuesta, yo actualizo dejando dos días, ejemplo actualizo hoy viernes y la próxima es el lunes, +0+ y quizás sean el mismo, quizás no, algún día lo sabrán xD

**Sakura-Jeka: **la intriga es el palpitante corazón de este fic xD, Ishida… hay pobrecito mi queridísimo xD, es que al tratarse de una adaptación… el personaje que él ahora adquirió era el de alguien… muy, pero muy excéntrico y ahí lo vez, adaptándose, ¡espero te gusten estos dos capis!

**Yuuki Kuchiki: **xD si, soy una amenaza para la integridad de los gatos… y aun así tengo como 5 xD… ¡que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Ó.Ò *suspiro* no acabo la semana y ya tengo una nueva amenaza… xD ¡tranquila, no suelo tardar mucho! ^^ ¡Espero te gusten estos capítulos también!

**: **mi pobre "Nico-hojita-estrellita-Solar-De Luz Primaveral" si, así se llamaba mi gato xD *nótese la imaginativa que es esta persona* y me imagino tu closet lleno de gatitos ¿Cómo los alimentabas a todos? Porque me imagino eran muchos O.o

Ajaja tranquila, pues… no puedo decir algo sin revelar mucho xD pero… diré que la persona que Rukia vio en el Cyber no tiene que ser necesariamente la que responde +0+ quizás si es, quizás no es… xD y si, Ichi fue ese chico que llamo la atención de nuestra Kia xD ¡por supuesto, a mi me encanta actualizar rápido!; si, soy lo máximo ajajaj, bromeo… ¡gracias por comentar y espero que te gusten estos capis!

**Onny-Chan: **y presiento que como la intriga siga creciendo, explotara y mis amenazas aumentaran considerablemente xD… ajaja ¡tienes una nueva gran excusa para llegar tarde! Úsala bien ;) bueno… como mencionaste antes, ¡un fic importante se da a esperar! xD y yo, bueno, al principio tenia pensado actualizar cada semana, pero actualizo rápido porque el primer fic que leí no recuerdo donde, era de una chica que actualizaba dejando dos días y pensé *0* algún día quiero ser como ella y bueno, como se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo mas rápido… en fin… sigo sin rozarle los talones pero al menos actualizo así de rápido xD ¡espero te gusten estos capis!

**FerchaO: **ajajaj ¡por supuesto! Una puede cantar en el baño libremente… aunque la última vez que canté en la ducha, mi hermana que llegaba de la calle casi tumba la puerta porque dijo que "parecía que te estaban matando ahí adentro" xD razón por la cual tome clases de canto… ¡ OMG yo quiero escuchar ese disco! "Enjabonado de amor" xD me imagino la publicidad "el éxito del verano, a la venta solo en las mas exclusivas disqueras y de regalo por el CD un traje de baño en forma de patito" xD yo ya me imagino hasta el video clip; ¡No! Que no te de un paro, mira, faltan muchos capítulos para resolver el misterio ¡no nos abandones a menos de la mitad del camino! xD; si, ganas no me faltaron de seguir en el bus, pero estaba tarde para llegar a la academia y bueno, luego de gritar como poseída "¡me bajo! ¡Pare por favor!" y esperar que el viejecito medio sordo que conducía me escuche, me baje, corrí hasta el puente peatonal, lo cruce llegue al otro lado de la calle y esperé algún carro que dijera "los olivos" pregunté si iba por la municipalidad me subí y listo xD… ese día llegue tarde y gaste el doble de pasaje… pero puedo decir que… u ¡valió la pena!; *0* otro Ichi ¡lo han clonado muchas veces! Y no te preocupes si lo veo no le diré xD en todo caso yo por la calle soy algo así como Ulquiorra toda seria, fría y vestida o de colores oscuros xD y no hablo ni conmigo misma, ¡aun usted no lo crea!; eso de su misma especie xD sonó gracioso, pues se entiende que sí, que al apreciar a su amiga lo que menos quieren es que venga un tonto y la deje llorando… pues esta frase me crea pensamientos inversos xD pues conozco un amigo desde que tengo uso de razón (literalmente) con el que paro de abajo para arriba y pues solo eso, amigos, y al mismo tiempo por algunas malas experiencias, te puedo asegurar lo feo de mezclar amor con amistad, es que ¡todo se malogra! … y es bien feo, porque sientes que quieres hablarle que necesitas contar con ese alguien y ¡plum! No esta esa… nunca más estará… ok, me emocione xD para resumir… yo creo que sí ^^ un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos sin aspiraciones a mas.

_**¿Has pensado escribir mas historias?**_

¡Claro que si! De hecho estoy a la par haciendo otra y llevo dos one-shot pero de esos depresivos y dramáticos xD

_**¿Que respondes a los rumores de que se te ha encontrado con Tom Cruise?**_

O.O ¡oh no! Tom corre, nos descubrieron

_**¿Porque siento que parezco Patty Chapoy o reportera de un noticiero chismoso de espectáculos?**_

Tu imaginación amiga, solo tu imaginación… xD

+0+ me gusta tu hipótesis…_ pero_… xD ¡no diré mas! ¡Cuídate tú también! ¡Espero que te gusten estos capítulos! Y ya quiero ese patito de colección xD

**Vickyallys: **o_o**; O**_**O**; ÓnÒ; T-T ¿se te olvido?... *se va a un rincón con aura depresiva*… ajaj ¡no hay problema! ^^ suele pasar ú.ù aunque duela lo comprendo ¡que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos! Jajaj si, a muchos les ha impactado la pobre bañera ¡espero que también te guste este capitulo! *0* Si, ya son muchos reviews

**Uchiha LizZetho0: **ajaja xD veo que le apuestas con todo a Ichigo, bueno, el tiempo dirá xD, ¡No te tires al abismo de la desesperación! 0; Bueno, si es Ichigo el chico tras la pantalla y lee que lo describen así yo que él me muero de la risa… y de la vergüenza xD; ó.ò *la mira con preocupación* *0* ¡encontré alguien que también se cae cuando corre de la felicidad! xD eso me suele pasar a menudo, ^^ ¡espero te gusten estos dos capis!

P.D xD de eso no había duda

**Haibara20: **xD bueno, él sabe que clase de amigos tiene, sabe que de ellos se puede esperar algo como esto y mucho más =D ahí lo tienes, la descripción de Ichi xD ¡espero que te gusten estos capítulos!

P.D. ni que lo digas D: a este paso me hago atleta profesional

**.Ro0w'z.: **xD el botoncito te atrajo a él, ajaja ^^ si, actualizo dejando dos días, pues porque solo eso necesito, como te darás cuenta los capis son cortos =D pues las cosas aun las dejo en el aire, porque una de las cosas que atrapa de este fic es el _"Renji o Ichigo" _pues Leina-chan me dijo que era un libro llamado "¿Amistad Virtual?" aunque yo misma he buscado y nada… ¡espero te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**Darkiix4: **xD siento el amor que le tienes a tu computadora, ajaja en algunos aspectos Rukia es tannnnnn predecible… ¡no! Me lo imagino y se me erizan los cabellos ¡claro que no! ¡Kon no! xD aunque si seria gracioso; ajaj empecemos una campaña de "buscando el libro amistad virtual" ajaja pobre Leina-chan iría de cyber en cyber por casi todo el mundo (?) ¡Gracias por las felicidades! Yo estoy emocionadísima *0* ¡gracias por tu review ^^! Espero que te gusten estos dos capis

**my194: **¡me alegra que e guste! ^^ Gracias por tener esas ganas de comentar este humilde fic y su humilde *si, como no* adaptadora xD ¡no te preocupes! Yo actualizo rapidísimo, ¡espero te gusten estos dos capítulos! Ajaja al leer el primer capi todos pensaron lo mismo, xD la duda surge en el proceso evolutivo

**more-chan: **¡eso me gusta! las teorías son mi parte favorita *0* xD me encanta que algo que hago (en este caso adapto) sea sujeto de especulaciones xD y ¡ya veremos que ocurrirá! ^w^ ¡gracias por tu review! ¡Espero te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**eLisa : **¡oh yeah! No tienes que esperar mas ¡actualicé! UuU esos dos y la duda son parte fundamental de este fic, no dejes que eso te estreses ó.ò ¡que bueno que te este gustando! *0* ¡Muchas gracias por poner dos de mis fics en tus favoritos (Distantes y este)! ¡Me has hecho una de las mujeres mas felices de este mundo! xD ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos!


	6. Mensaje 6: No te puedes negar

_Como__ lo prometido es deuda__ ;D… ¡__hoy doble capitulo__! UwU _

**Mensaje 6**

**De: **Quincy

**Para: **RK

**Fecha: **28/03

**Asunto: **No te podes negar.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima y muy estimada aventajadora de oportunidades:

Estoy enojado, muy enojado. No puede ser que se te den todas las oportunidades de saber de mí y yo nada de vos. Basta, no quiero seguir así. Así que si quieres que sigamos con esta amistad tienes que aceptar mi propuesta. No podes decir que no, me debes una muy grande.

Mi propuesta es esta. Va a haber una fiesta de disfraces en una semana en la SS. Como sabrás estoy muy al tanto de todas esas cosas, y como tengo contactos dentro de la escuela, voy a ir. Iremos disfrazados de una forma que no nos podamos reconocer, así no sabremos si somos nosotros o no. Pero ¿qué motivo tienes de hacer esto? Pues te lo digo simplemente, vas a esperarme en el patio del colegio y llevarás una rosa en la mano. Así yo te encontraré, y me dedicaras una pieza de baile. No quiero que me salgas con alguna excusa como "no me gustan las fiestas", "no sé bailar" o algo como eso. Si no te apareces tomaré eso como que no quieres conocerme y que todo se termina.

Disculpa si el tono de esta carta es algo enojado, pero como dije antes no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de Ishida o de Ichigo, son bueno chicos pero no me gusta que acaparen la atención, oh mi dios… estoy sonando como Ishida. Para liberar tensiones entre nosotros y deshacerme de ese último pensamiento te contaré algo muy gracioso que me sucedió el otro día.

Recuerdo haber ido caminando por la calle sumido en mis pensamientos, en ese momento sentí un perro ladrar con mucha fuerza hacia mí. Era un perro grande color café que me miraba con sus ojos color chocolate. No sé bien que raza era, pero tenía un par de enormes orejas que caían al costado de su cara. Me miraba de manera inquietante, y fue entonces que empezó a ladrar más fuerte. Un par de policías pasaban por ahí y se quedaron mirando de la misma forma que yo a aquel extraño animal. Cuando nos acercamos nos dimos cuenta de que tenía una pata lastimada con una cortadura. Los policías se alarmaron y entramos los tres al patio. Los policías decían que quizás un ladrón había entrado a robar la casa.

Cuando estuvimos en el patio, el perrito nos condujo de forma muy obediente a la puerta trasera de la casa, donde había un vidrio roto. Admito que me llamó mucho la atención la forma que estaba roto el vidrio, así que los policías concluyeron que un ladrón había entrado. Entonces apareció el vecino del dueño de la casa diciendo que el dueño había salido de viaje. Fue entonces que la policía decidió entrar a la fuerza. En ese momento el perrito entró corriendo y ladrando. Todos pensamos que el perrito era valiente, pero entonces se escucho que algo metálico caía al suelo y el perro se cayó.

Los cuatro entramos apurados, pensando que el ladrón todavía estaba adentro, pero fue entonces que encontramos al perrito devorando un plato de comida para perros. Luego la policía lo confirmó, el vidrio había sido roto por el perrito que había estado 3 días sin comer, la verdad es que sentí pena por el pobre animal. Pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz porque no hubiera habido un robo. Sabes, no le conté esto a nadie, sinceramente creo que no iría con mi actitud. Pero para eso estás tú, para escucharme. Jajaja.

En fin, en la escuela no voy tan bien como quisiera, desaprobé la última prueba de Química que tuve porque me olvidé de estudiar, por lo que la llevo bastante fea. Igualmente no me preocupa demasiado. Una materia es una materia, si fueran dos habría que preocuparse ¿no?

Espero que asistas, me gustó la última frase que me enviaste, pero ahora no se me ocurre ninguna buena…

Nos vemos en la fiesta… No faltes…

Quincy

* * *

¿¡Qué ira a pasar en esa fiesta! ¿Quincy se preocupará más por sus estudios? ¿RK aceptará ir? ¿Quincy obtendrá su anhelada pieza de baila con RK? ¿RK se encontrará a Quincy? *vocecita al estilo presentador de pokemon* _**¡Descúbralo en el próximo capitulo!**_

Por cierto, **¿han visto la v3 del opening 13 de bleach que promociona la película 4?** Personalmente después de ver el final dije:

"¡al fin algo que me da aires a Ichiruki!"

Es que ver a Rukia en ese kimono blanco me trajo recuerdos de la temporada de la SS xD que nostalgia :'3, para el que no la ha visto les dejo aquí el link, solo borren los espacios:

h t t p: / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 6 a S y i s d W G C o


	7. Mensaje 7: ¿Qué pasó?

Hola a todos... yo…** ¡HE REGRESADO! **-la miran, cogen tomates y empiezan a lanzárselos – T0T ¡lo siento mucho! Se que he tardado mucho pero… es que… ¡estuve castigada!-ada-ada* eco* ú.ù

¿Por qué?

-w- solo diré que… fue mi culpa xD, ¡pero valió la pena!… dos semanas sin Internet a cambio de gritarle unas cuantas verdades a algunas personas que me tenían harta… ¡pero regrese! Dispuesta a seguir con el ritmo de siempre ^^

Por cierto, quería preguntarles… verán el fic original ya esta terminado así que ¿quieren saber cuantos capítulos tendrá? ¿O prefieren la duda? ^^ Se lo dejo a su criterio. Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo y no quieran asesinarme.

* * *

**Mensaje 7.**

**De:** RK

**Para: **Quincy

**Fecha: **06/04

**Asunto: **¿Qué pasó?

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo Quincy:

La noche de Haloween fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida, pero no precisamente por tu "presencia". Ok, ok no me enojo, pero ¿qué pasó? Sinceramente estuve toda la noche esperándote, pero no te apareciste ¿te pasó algo? Estabas muy emocionado y me obligaste a ir, aunque soy de esas chicas que tienen dos pies izquierdos. Esa fue la excusa que puse a todos los chicos y chicas de mi clase, aunque hay algunos bastante insistentes.

Ya que te perdiste la noche, te voy a contar como fue. Estuve todo el tiempo esperándote, pero luego de una hora apareció un chico vestido de vampiro. Pensé que eras vos, sonreí de pura emoción, pero entonces se quitó la mascara que tenía y descubrí que era Ichigo, con la oscuridad no pude ver ni su color de cabello sino hasta que se acercó. Creo que la cara de decepción que se formó en mi rostro lo hirió, pero comparado con verlo a él, conocerte a vos era una mayor aventura…

Ichigo empezó a cargarme con que me habían dejado plantada y que se yo que tonterías. Eso me hizo sentirme re mal, e Ichigo lo notó. Enseguida se sentó a mi lado y dijo que el que me había dejado plantada era un idiota, cuando lo dijo lo miré de reojo y pude ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Sonreí, extrañamente siempre me saca una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña. Y sé que él lo sabe, su sonrisa se ensanchó a más no poder al ver que había conseguido la victoria. Yo me empecé a tentar, Ichigo es un gran amigo y me entiende perfectamente. Estuvimos 1 hora hablando de temas de 0% relevancia. Desde nuestros gustos de helados, de nuestros colores favoritos, de nuestras familias, de nuestros noviazgos, de las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos aburridos, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hablamos en ese instante.

Admito que Ichigo hizo que mi paciencia aumentara en el hecho de que esperarte y de perdonarte si es que no te presentabas. Le dije que tenía un amigo virtual y él pareció interesarse, no le di demasiados detalles para que no supiera que eras vos, ya que si mis sospechas son ciertas, él te conoce. Pero cerré la boca justo a tiempo jejeje. La cosa es que contra toda cosa que hubiera esperado del "chico más amargado de la escuela" me invitó a bailar, y lo peor de todo fue… ¡que me enseñó a bailar! ¿Sabes el gran logro que es eso? Pues te lo digo, es un GRAN logro. Tan GRANDE quizás como el grupo que promociona a los Quincys. Jajaja.

Además Ichigo me enseñó algo sobre música, y yo le hablé sobre libros, aunque él no conocía ninguno, aunque comentó levemente que conocía el de "Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera", por lo visto lo leyó, aunque cuando le pregunté él dijo que no lo había leído. Me hace sonreír cuando pierde la actitud de pandillero. Aunque no lo demuestre, en el fondo es un niño.

Luego de bailar con Ichigo, Ishida me arrebató de sus manos y empezamos a bailar música movida, Ishida parecía estar pasándoselo genial, y miraba cada tanto a un costado. En un segundo él me arrastró al otro lado de la pista y perdí de vista a Ichigo que estaba con Inoue en ese momento. Cuando estábamos solos él se puso completamente rojo y me dijo entrecortadamente que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, yo ya sabía que era, o por lo menos lo intuía. Y justo cuando iba a decírmelo se arrepintió y yo lo animé. Fue entonces que aparecieron Rangiku y Nell son amigas de Inoue, son muy lindas y geniales. Entonces Ishida las llamó también y como si pudiera leerle la mente, nos dijo que si le podíamos ayudar a declarársele a Inoue. Rangiku abrió los ojos como platos y un brillo llamado "un-chisme-más-para-contar" se presentó en sus ojos. Yo por mi parte asentí y Nell salió corriendo tras de una mariposa. Así que las tres nos pusimos en campaña para ayudar a Ishida.

Rangiku sacó a bailar a Inoue, yo a Ishida y Nell a Ichigo. Mientras yo calmaba a Ishida, Rangiku hacía que Inoue escupiera que le gustaba Ishida. Cuando Inoue se sonrojó, arrastré a Ishida cerca de Inoue, justo antes de que ella lo admitiera. Sé que ella no se dio cuenta, pero Ishida la escuchó… Recuerdo que Ishida gritó con toda su voz un "¡¿QUÉ?" e Inoue se puso como un tomate. Luego Rangiku me sacó de escena y ambas fuimos a socorrer a Ichigo que estaba demasiado mareado por los giros que le hacía dar Nell por los aires. Recuerdo que cuando lo rescaté bromee con que era preferible bailar con Nell que conmigo y él muy serio me dijo que bailar conmigo había sido lo mejor de la noche y luego empezó a reírse como tonto. Luego agregó que si aprendía a manejar mis pies sería la envidia de cada chica del mundo. Yo me reí un poco sonrojada, esa parte oculta de Ichigo me cae bien, siempre consigue levantarte el ánimo aunque en realidad esté mintiendo. No me explico cómo es que no tiene novia…

Más tarde esa noche, cuando nos despedimos Ishida me acompañó hasta mi casa. Resulta que vivimos al lado, somos vecinos. El camino estuvo muy callado pero en un momento suspiró y me dio un tímido "gracias". Yo lo miré sorprendida y luego le sonríe llena de ternura. Bajo la luz de la luna se veía un pequeño rastro de lápiz labial rojo debajo de su boca… Era notable suponer lo que había pasado. Recuerdo que paró en seco y me dijo que como compensación me iba a ayudar a atraer al chico que me gustara, aunque agregó algo más que no entendí muy bien. Cuando le pregunté se puso muy nervioso y empezó a hablar sobre SU grandeza, sobre la GRANDEZA de los Quincys y sobre la GRANDEZA de su novia Inoue. Yo no hacía más que reírme.

En fin, es tarde y debo irme a dormir. Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de lo que pasó. Y sólo te perdono si encuentras otra oportunidad para que nos veamos.

Espero noticia tuyas Quincy… Espero que cuando te conozca podamos ser grandes amigos…

Siempre estaré aquí, frente al monitor esperando tu respuesta…

RK.

* * *

Respuestas a los review:

**Nanoxk: **¡felicidades! Eres el review 50 xD *tira confeti y sopla una tompretita* =D Chad es una buena posibilidad xD ajaja gracias por el review espero te guste este capi

**M****ikumiH: **¡me alegra que te hay gustado! xD contigo son dos las que me hablan del PSP, me provocan, creo que fastidiaré hasta que me compren un por navidad xD, ¿en serio? ¡Que bueno! Eres casi nueva en el ichirukismo, déjame decirte que es el mejor camino que pudiste haber tomado, ¡es el camino de la verdad! *0* Espero te guste este capi ^^

**Gzn: **jaja ¡si! hubo un bailecito ^^ ¡ni que lo digas! 100% ichiruki, aunque te confieso que la primera vez que lo vi no entendí xD dije "¿Dónde esta Rukia?" pero luego mi cerebrito hizo su trabajo ^^ ¡espero te guste este capi!

**Pilichan: ***0* me haces sentir súper, ¡muchas gracias! bueno, hoy miso le dejo un mp a Leina-chan preguntándole y el próximo capi te respondo ¿ok? ^^ Gracias por la felicitación ¡espero que te guste este capi!

**Ghost iv: **exacto *0* si no hubiese misterio no hubiera tenido la aceptación que ha tenido hasta ahora ^^ gracias por el review ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **¿y quien esperas que sea? xD, ^^ eso paso en la fiesta de la SS gracias por el review y espero te haya agradado el capitulo de hoy

**Onny-Chan: **ajaja he hecho a mucha gente feliz con el doble capitulo xD me siento buena y aceptó, pero mira… la dejaron allí a la pobre ¿Qué habrá pasado? xD ¡espero te guste este capi! Gracias por el review

**Vickyallyz: **jajaj y bueno, ella aceptó, ahora ¡el problema fue él!¡No apreció! ¿O si lo hizo? xD y como verás resuelvo tu duda xD lo narró Rukia ¡si, esa película promete! *0* En cierta forma me agrada que este para septiembre xD será mi regalo por cumplir 15 primaveras ¡espero te guste este capitulo!

**Sakura-Jeka: **ajaja la duda es única… pero falta cada vez menos para saber… ¡paciencia! *0* ^^ Me alegra que te hay gustado el capi doble y espero que también te guste este capi, gracias por el review

**Darkiix4: **ajaj xD pobrecita de ti ¡PSP traicionera! O.O wouww ¡bienvenida a la lista de personas que admiro por sus hazañas! *0* Eso que me cuentas ¡es genial! Y ¡muchas gracias por recomendarme el libro! ¡Esta buenísimo! Me encanta sobre todo es sin duda las tres reglas que debería seguir Jack: "**No toques las agujas; domina tu cólera; no te enamores nunca…".** El que los personajes estén fuera de lo convencional… es otra cosa maravillosa de este libro, xD siempre me han gustado los personajes "Imperfectos" o" perturbados" y Jack por ello acaba transformándose en mi favorito ¡muchas gracias por recomendarme un libro tan hermoso! ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!

**.Ro0w's: **OwO yo intenté hacer una vez uno… apunte tres oraciones y me rendí ._. no hay remedio conmigo… ¡espero te guste este capitulo!

**Kairi-Sparda: **TuT ¿de verdad te gusta tanto esta historia? Jajaj la impredecible conducta de Ichigo nos hace dudar sobre si es él fingiendo o es Renji; jajaj no, no fuiste la única que terminó llorando, con la película el orfanato… yo no lloré, yo me quedé en shock al verla ._.

¡Espero te guste este capitulo!

**Shyta: **ajaja, bueno, me consuelas diciéndome que partir de ahora comentaras xD, me alegra que te este gustando el fic OuO y respecto a tu duda el fic es completamente ichiruki ^^ ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Haibara20: **ajaj xD si, resulto ser nuestro bello zanahorio UwU y pues el chico detrás del monitor… ¿se habrá echado para atrás o que habrá pasado? ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Y ¡espero que también te agrade este capitulo!

**Naoko Tendo: **=D ¡me alegra que te guste este fic! OwO que curioso… *0* quizás y tan distinto no sea… tal vez al chico ella ya lo conozca xD ¡espero te guste este capitulo!

**Uriko hitsugaya 1993: **¡calma, mujer, calma! Porque yo la "gran" Dark and Ice night *se para en posición heroica* ¡continuare este fic! Y si ¡se suponía! Pero el destino cuando se empeña en algo, se luce xD y resulta que quien no fue es Quincy u.u ajaja lo de la computadora me hizo gracia… y de hecho es una opción factible sobre lo que se puede hacer… aunque probablemente la gente te mire raro xD ¡y por supuesto que estoy alagada! ^^ ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Uchiha LizZetho0: **¡no caigas de nuevo! *la sujeta* ajaja ¡claro que se quien es Will! ¡Si lo adoro xD! Y pues Ichi fue de vampireso y Rukia Leina-chan no especificó peor yo me la imaginó de pirata xD *0* con su sombrero, su espada ¡lindísima! Y el pobre perrito fue la victima de ese capitulo xD ¡espero te guste este capitulo! Y lo del conejito… xD solo puedo decir ¡es Rukia!

**FerchaO: **ajaja xD ¡eres vidente! Y pobre Paul, yo fui una de las locas obsesivas que se vistieron de luto ese día xD y buena idea con lo de tu negocio xD tienes que ahorrar para grabar tu disco "enjabonado de amor" xD creo que llegarías a los grammy 2012 UwU para eso estoy, para resolver dudas que por alguna razón acabo creando OwO. *0* Yo también creo que seremos dominados… ¡pero por gatos! (cabe resaltar que yo soy a gatos como Rukia a conejos). Jajaj me haces reír mucho ¿sabias? xD o otra cosa fea podria ser que al fingir que te rompes el tobillo tu cita sea un escandaloso capaz de llevarte a urgencias por eso O_O; no, xD No fue de patito y ¡oh my! Tu… me leíste la mente… ¡No puedo permitir que me lean la mente! ¡Descubrirán sobre mi plan para crear mi ejército vacas voladoras fosforescentes con los ojos color amarillo patito! *mira a todos lados aterrada*, *se sienta y se pone a tocar su piano para hacerte acompañamiento musical) xD pues es mi punto de vista, aunque hoy vi un fic en otra categoría inspirado en un ensayo llamado "No a la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer" que me dio bastante risa aunque sigo con la misma forma de pensar UwU

Ajaj pues yo si he vivido una situación similar en mi cole, nadie volvió a ser él mismo luego que mi director diese esa charla… nos mostró un cerebro de no se que animal para no se que ejemplo... *0* que talentosa eres, discípula de Paul y cantante del "enjabonados de amor" *0* ¿me das tu autógrafo? en unos años reconocerán tu talento y valdrá oro xD

O_o que bueno que por esta vez no me cobras anda porque ando con 10 centavos en el bolsillo ¡espero que te guste este capitulo! ^^ ¡Gracias por el review!

**Yamile: **ú.upues lamentablemente no lo pudo conocer… al menos esta vez… jajaj bueno, al menos tu tienes la… ¿satisfacción? de haber estudiado… u.u tu no repruebas, te reprueban ¡lo lamento mucho! ._. Como anteriormente dije no pude… por estar castigada *música dramática* ^^ pero regresé ¡y continuare con el mismo ritmo de antes! ^0^ ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl: **¡no sabes que ilusión me ha hecho que tomases la molestia de comentar capitulo por capitulo! ¡Muchas gracias! *0* Me alegra que te este gustando el fic y espero que este capitulo también te agrade ^^

**: ***0* te robare la excusa, pues para que me perdonen esta creo que la voy a necesitar xD ¿de veras te alegré ese día? ¡Tu me alegra al decirme eso ^^! Ajaj pues si, era Ichigo, por ahora la duda mayor sigue siendo la misma… OwO bueno, ya pensaba yo que con tanto animalito… la comida debía volar xD ¡no hay problema, escribe todo lo que quieras decir ^^! ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Sasu-san Uchiha: **ajaja ¡yo también estaría feliz en clase con un profe así! El ultimo profe lindo que tuve renuncio por un trabajo que le ofrecían en el extranjero ¡así no tiene gracia! Wuii tu le apuestas a Renji *0* pronto se sabrá quien es este chico; ¬¬ eso espero, necesito reviews para sobrevivir… xD ¡bromeo, bromeo!, ¡esta lindo tu nuevo nombre ¡espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

**KaoruXButch227****:**wuaaa, ¿en serio? *0* Yo también amo el Maka x Soul (aunque amo mas el ichiruki) y en cierta forma creo que se asemejan las parejas…

"_jaja me da risa como ichigo la molesta como "plana" a rukia xD"_

**Rukia y Maka tienen en común algunas cosas… xD**

… aunque Kid es mi favorito como personaje... mas que nada por su obsesión xD (la simetría dominará el mundo buajaja) ; te agradezco que no reveles las cosas que ocurrirán ^^ es una sorpresa para los lectores que la desconocen, yo opino igual, todos se van a quedar con los ojos cuadrados al leer quien era, jajaj ¡me alegra que te guste mi adaptación! Y muchas gracias por tomarte el detallazo de comentarme cada capitulo ¡haces que valga la pena mi esfuerzo xD!

P.D. yo también quisiera tener un conejo… una vez tuve uno… pero mis gatos se lo almorzaron, como lloré tanto… mi mamá me dijo "nunca mas conejos" ._.; respecto a lo de la cuarta película ¡yo fui otra que pensó mucho en esos gritos! O.o aunque me pregunto en la quinta película ¿Qué gritaran?... será una de mis mayores dudas existenciales por ahora… ¡Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo!

Bueno, bueno ¡eso fue todo por hoy! ¡Y recuerden!, déjenme un lindo review y estarán colaborando en mi noble causa de hacerme feliz xD ¡que tengan un lindo día!


	8. Mensaje 8: Lo siento! Lo siento! x8

*sale Diana con lo que parece ser un vestido de gala puesto* Mis queridos lectores… hoy tengo una importante noticia que comunicarles, la cual para mi es muy importante y quisiera recalcar que no hubiera sido posible sin cada uno de ustedes, ¡hoy! Les estoy agradeciendo por haberme ayudado a… ¡sobrepasar los 100 reviews! ¡Les juro cuando lo vi al principio no me le creí! xD ¡pero resultas que sí! ¡Lo logramos, todos juntos! Si, esa es la noticia xD y por eso hoy debido a mi alegría ¡doble capitulo!

Pero… aunque esté muy alegre y todo debo explicarles la razón por la cual he tardado esta vez, no estuve castigada, estuve preparándome para… ¡ir a la guerra! u.u el lunes empiezo mi clases, ¡nuevamente al colegio! ¡Que horror que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Bueno deséenme suerte, no les fastidio mas ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

**Mensaje 8.**

**De:** Quincy

**Para: **RK

**Fecha: **11/04

**Asunto: **Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento x8!

**Mensaje: **

Queridísima RK:

Lamento muchísimo no haber podido ir a la fiesta, 3 días antes voy y me resfrío. Al principio era leve, pero luego se puso más serio y me dejó en cama hasta ayer. Creo que llegué a tener 40° de fiebre, pero ahora estoy mejor. Me sentía tan mal por dejarte plantada, que no pude escribirte nada hasta hoy, además que me sentía terriblemente delirante y no te quería poner nada "inapropiado".

Sobre lo de volvernos a juntar… ¿Quieres ir a un concierto? Espero que sí, verás, voy a un instituto de música a aprender a tocar la batería. No es necesario que vengas si no quieres, pero a mi ventaja el concierto es gratis. Ve si quieres verme, no creo que pueda verte hasta después del concierto, pero en fin, sólo espero que te presentes. Sé que me identificarás, soy uno de los únicos chicos que toca la batería, mejor dicho, el único. El concierto será a eso de las 20:00 horas dentro de tres días, más precisamente el día 14/04 Jajaja, espero que leas el mensaje antes de ese día, y será en el anfiteatro de Karakura, supongo que debes saber donde es. Luego del concierto te esperaré así que nos podremos ver ahí.

Tema aparte. Levanté la bendita materia que me estaba llevando. No se cómo lo logre pero lo hice. Así que ahora tengo más tiempo libre. Ah, recuerdas que te conté sobre el perro, bueno pues su dueño encontró en la calle un montón de gatitos abandonados. Los ha estado cuidando y yo le he ayudado, pero son demasiados para nosotros dos. Él ya adoptó a uno de los gatitos, tiene manchitas marrones y es por sobre todo blanco, le pusimos de nombre "granizado". Además, yo adopté a otro, es totalmente negro, y tiene una manquita blanca en la oreja derecha, sus ojos verdes se iluminan con la luz y pareciera que se volvieran amarillos, de ahí viene su nombre: "arco iris". Sé que es estúpido, en realidad yo no lo nombré así, pero me encariñé con él y no responde a otro nombre… ¿Te gustaría tener uno? Hasta ahora quedan 8, pero si no puedes lo entenderé… Jejeje.

Sabes, Un amigo me dijo que estaba enamorado… Conoció a una chica muy bonita el otro día, es dulce y muy amable. Al principio dijo que sería realmente genial ser su amigo pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que tenía podían ser algo llamado amor. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué es el amor? Yo nunca lo he sentido, y siempre pensé que era algo que se tenía a primera vista. Esa es la idea que me metió en la cabeza mi ex. Te sonará estúpido, pero me sigo viendo con ella cada tanto. Ahora somos amigos y ella está perdidamente enamorada de uno de mis amigos y aunque no lo expresa directamente, estoy seguro que quiere que la ayude, pero yo no soy Cupido ¿sabes?… Ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. No soy como vos, yo no sé ayudar a otros.

A decir verdad te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por Ishida, se nota que realmente está enamorado de Inoue, quizás él si sepa definir bien lo que es amor. Para variar él sabe ALGO que yo no xD.

Hay RK, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras visto ese día en el Cyber… ¿Nos hubiéramos conocido igual? Yo creo que sí, bueno en fin. Espero que vengas al concierto. Yo ahora mismo me voy a cuidar a los gatitos un rato.

Espero verte, y que tu mirada toque mi corazón, de la misma forma que tus letras iluminan mis ojos.

¿Muy cursi? Si, ya lo creía.

Quincy.

PD: Lleva una flor roja en la mano para que pueda distinguirte.

* * *

Bueno, **en unos minutos subo el otro capitulo y en él la respuesta a sus review anteriores ;)**

Alerta ¡si no quieres ver mis quejas no sigas leyendo esto! xD

¡Pero antes! No podía terminar sin decir que… ¡estoy decepcionadísima del capitulo 310 de bleach!… yo esperaba que le sea fiel al manga ¡yo quería ver esa ichirukista escena! ¿Pero que me mostró el anime? Algo totalmente distinto, no vi la escena de despedida que esperé tanto ver adaptada al anime… ¡estoy muy enojada por eso! Bueno, ya habiéndome desahogado me siento mucho mejor… y bueno ¡nos vemos en minutos con el próximo capitulo!


	9. Mensaje 9: Hubo una emergencia

¡Hola! Bueno, como prometí aquí el capitulo doble xD ¡ah! Y abajo están las respuestas a los reviews que me enviaron... por cierto.. ¿ustedes le creen lo de la enfermedad al chico? o ^¿creen que hay algo mas oscuro allí? *0* ok, dejo de meter cizaña y los dejo leer en paz

¡Pero antes! OwO no era muy necesario pero quería aclarar un punto para aquellos que crean que con este capitulo se revela el misterio de quien es el chico detrás del monitor… **no pongo en duda a quién le quiso escribir Rukia… yo pongo en duda quien es el que responde**… xD bueno, aclarado esto proseguiré =D

* * *

**Mensaje 9.**

**De: **RK

**Para: **Quincy

**Fecha: **15/ 04

**Asunto: **Hubo una emergencia.

**Mensaje: **

Querido gran baterista:

Ayer fui a tu concierto, admito que estaba totalmente nerviosa y me perdí más de una vez ya que iba del baño a mi asiento cada 20 minutos, y cada tanto me perdía. Tan nerviosa estaba que tuve que salir afuera a tomar aire, luego de haberme despejado un poco la mente quise entrar, pero la puerta por la que había salido estaba completamente cerrada, solo se abría desde adentro. El pánico me invadió y volví a recorrer las afueras del salón en busca de otra puerta, pero, para mi desgracia, un grupo empezó a tocar…

Estuve 10 minutos aproximadamente buscando la entrada pero todo era en vano, es más, volví al mismo lugar de donde había salido y aunque intenté de nuevo, la puerta no se abría. Me tiré en el suelo, se que estaba mojado porque había estado lloviznando momentos antes, pero no me importó mucho. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la figura de un chico con traje de color negro con rayas blancas, tenía una corbata negra y una camisa roja. Recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle porque me había salvado, entonces la realidad me golpeó como un vaso de agua, esa persona se estaba riendo de mí. Supongo que lo comprendía, una chica, de vestido lila, tirada en el suelo húmedo y con el pelo despeinado, sería algo de lo que hasta yo me reiría. Pero de todas las personas del mundo, ¡¿por qué tuvo que ser Ichigo el que abriera esa puerta?

Yo sabía que le gustaba tocar la guitarra, pero no pensé que fuera a una escuela para aprender a tocar. Según lo que yo creía era demasiado bueno para ser un simple alumno. Entonces me explicó que el dueño de la academia de música era su padre. Me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó qué hacía allí, sin darme cuenta le conté que estabas allí y él se sorprendió, me acompañó hasta adentro y entonces volví a mi lugar. Ichigo estuvo todo este tiempo a mi lado. Le dije que no importaba, y el dijo que es quedaría ahí porque si me levantaba me perdía, le pegué una pequeña piña en el hombro, un puñetazo no hubiera sido buena idea en ese silencio, y sé que él mismo se dio cuenta de ello, lo noté con su sonrisa burlona.

El concierto estuvo genial, gracias al cielo llegué para escuchar como tocaban tres canciones, me gustó sobre todo la tercera. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la pasión con la que tocabas, era increíble. Luego de que el concierto terminara te esperé afuera junto a Ichigo. En ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar. Sólo escuche que Ichigo murmuraba algo por lo bajo y luego te vi salir, Ichigo se tensó cuando yo te vi, sé que estaba completamente pálida y creo que asusté a Ichigo cuando le tomé la mano para darme valor. Sin embargo un muchacho igualito a Ichigo pero más alto y de cabello negro se acercó a vos y te llevó adentro enseguida. Luego me enteré de que era el primo de Ichigo. Ceo que se llamaba Kaien. Iba a esperarte, pero entonces me llamó mi hermano diciéndome que tenía que llegar temprano a casa, estaba furiosa y recuerdo haber pateado un bote de basura y lo tiré. Por suerte este estaba vacío, sino tendría que haber juntado todo, que asco.

La calle estaba bastante oscura, y aunque tenía miedo no me iba a apurar mucho. Sentí que alguien me seguía, pero lo ignoré hasta que me harté y me giré para gritarle que se fuera. Para mi mala suerte era Ichigo otra vez, este arqueó una caja y me miró con cara de "ni lo sueñes". Enseguida me disculpé, y él me acompañó a casa, por lo visto estaba preocupado, aunque lo disimulaba diciendo que "¿quién iba a querer raptar a una chata como yo?" y que el único problema que se me podía llegar a presentar era que un perro me viera como un desnutrido huesito.

No sé cómo, pero esos comentarios ofensivos me hicieron sentir mejor y sonreí sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta. Me dejó en mi casa y lo vi alejarse de mí. Sé que es tonto, pero no sé por qué sentí que una parte de mi se iba. En este último tiempo he llegado a querer mucho a Ichigo, aunque admito, que al principio me parecía un pesado increíblemente egocéntrico. Ichigo se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, puedo contarle cosas muy importantes, es como vos… Un amigo que está dispuesto a escucharme sin quejarse y que nunca me va a fallar. Aunque claro, a vos no te puedo ver a diario como a él.

Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que es el amor, yo creo que el amor es cuando encuentras en la otra persona la felicidad con tan sólo verle. Que existe una conexión con el otro en la que sabes que si está feliz tu también lo eres, y viceversa. Creo que es cuando llegas a querer tanto a una persona que te sientes triste con tan sólo sentir que te separas de él, aunque sea unos centímetros… Eso pienso que es el amor, aunque nunca lo he sentido.

En fin, con respecto a lo de los gatitos, si quiero uno. Me gustaría tener uno… ¿Dónde voy a pedirlo? Hace tiempo que quiero uno, pero la verdad es que no hay ninguno que me llame la atención. Espero que me respondas pronto…

Desde el fondo de mi alma, escribo la última palabra, esperando tu respuesta rápida porque me duele en el alma, escribir la última letra, sabiendo que deberé esperar hasta tu respuesta.

RK.

PD: No es para nada cursi lo que escribes, me gusta mucho ^^ .

* * *

Respuestas:

**steff15:** ¡hola! =D ajaja pues lo hago porque sin ese misterio el fic no sería ni la mitad de interesante de lo que ahora parece xD; ^^ y como aclaré al inicio de este capito "no pongo en duda a quién le quiso escribir Rukia… yo pongo en duda quien es el que responde" ¡me alegra que te guste y espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos! ^^

**Ghost iv:** pues sí, pero ¿a quien no? La dejaron plantadísima y con toda la ilusión de por medio u.u pero Ichigo y todas sus ganas de fastidiar le hicieron olvidarlo xD, y pues casi todo sucederá a modo de cartas, solo hay un capitulo que será narrado en 3º persona y es el epilogo xD ¡espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos!

**Inupis:** ¡a mi también me impresiona cuantos reviews, aun no acabo de creérmelo! No, no es traducción, es la adaptación de una adaptación… ^^' es algo difícil de entender… lo se; ajajaj ¿Quién sabe? (yo xD) quizas hackeo a Renji o.o, si, he visto la película, me la recomendaron aquí mismo en otro review y tiene ciertas similitudes, ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**Lua23:** me alegra que te este gustando el fic, pues Leina-chan me dijo que era de un libro llamado "¿amistad virtual?" pero no me aclaró ni autor ni nada ._. Hoy mismo si el tiempo me da, le voy a enviar un mp preguntándole si me puede dar el nombre del autor para buscarlo con algunas pistas mas… y créeme cuando te digo que al imaginárnoslo de vampiro todas hemos babeado xD; por supuesto, no dudes que sigo adelante con el fic, ¡ningún otro castigo me detendrá! (Por ahora…) xD tranquila trataré de ser buena niña ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**kairi-Sparda: **ajaj pues el título de ese capitulo decía mucho, ajaja una apuesta mas a Ichigo ¿eh? Ya veremos *0*… yo soy otra que se los guarda… pero cuando exploto lo hago en toda la extensión de la palabra… según un amigo hasta los animalitos se esconden porque doy muchísimo miedo cuando me pongo así xD y pues en una situación así sucedió mi castigo xD ajaja pues yo casi muero sin Internet… estaba moribunda ¡espero que te gusten estos capítulos!

P.D. tendré en cuenta lo del dalay xD

**Shyta:** =D ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! ¿Entonces crees haber resulto este ensartado acertijo? . Te admiro si es así porque a mi ya empieza a confundirme, pero bueno ¡espero que te gusten también estos dos capítulos!

**Hinamori-Hitsugaya:** *con voz desesperada y nerviosa*¡me alegra que te guste mi historia pero por favor no mueras! Y pues aquí te traje la continuación ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, gracias por comentar!

P.D. te apoyo con lo de chappy y los chocolates

**Haibara20:** ajaj *mira al chico detrás de la pantalla el cual aparece con una bolsa de pan para tapar su cara*

Dark: ya, habla, dale tu mismo la explicación a nuestra querida lectora de porqué plantaste a Rukia

Chico detrás del monitor: ¡pero ya la di! *mira feo a dark* antes de exigirme eso lee el capitulo 8 microbia

Dark: ¡a mi no me hablas así maleante! ¡se que algo me ocultas! ¡Suelten a mis vacas! *las vacas persiguen al pobre chico* ù.ú no tiene remedio en fin… ajajaj Ishida si lo conoce, pues depuse de este otro intento fallido queda cada vez mas poquito… bueno, espero que te gusten estos capítulos, Y ya sabes si quieres exigirle una explicación al chico yo te lo traigo a hablar *va para todas chicas, si quieren me lo vuelvo a secuestrar

**uriko hitsugaya1993:** algo me dice que todas esperaban que Rukia se negará xD ¡tranquila, tranquila! Descansa, no dejes que te afecte ó.ò es destino es así, maldito xD y ya veremos que tan cierto es tu 89% xD ¡y aquí te traje la continuación y gracias por la bienvenida al club "grita verdades a la gente" ¡espero que te gusten estos capítulos!

P.D. trataré de meterme en problemas xD

**Kuchiki Ume:** ajjaj una sospecha interesante… el tiempo dirá… xD, pobre de ti, aburrida… y en la universidad… me haces pensar… ¿así se sentirá mi hermana? -w- aunque luego la veo saltar de un lado a otro probándose ropa y me convenzo que aburrida no esta xD, y trataré de actualizar rápido, ¡palabra de ichirukista!

**Gnz:** ^^ actualización subida ¡pronto sabrás quien es su amigo ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**vickyallyz: **O.O pues al hombre se le ocurrió algo… lamentablemente no todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado ú.ù ajaja ¡si fuese así pobre Rukia! Los cuatro aprovechándose de su candidez, ¡no eres para nada tonta! De hecho yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que leí este fic y luego ¡plop! Me di con la feliz realidad xD, ¿Qué estará ocultando la fresa en su anaranjada cabeza? xD ya veremos… ¡ok, no lo diré! ^^ ¡Espero te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**metzli17:** lamentablemente eso parece, y como lo pediste aquí los capítulos siguientes ¡espero que te gusten!

**Nanoxd:** ¡jamás lo abandonaría! xD le he agarrado un cariñito especial a este fic, creo que es porque es mi primera adaptación, o.o creo que si, el destino insiste en reunirnos cada 502 review's ajaja ¿crees ya saberlo? Pronto veremos si le acertaste o no; nos vemos en el review 150 (?) ajaja xD ok, soné pretenciosa queriendo llegar a ese numero ¡espero te hayan gustado los dos capítulos!

**Darkiix4: **entonces agradezco a tu tío por recomendártelo y a ti por recomendármelo xD, soy otra, pero mi mamá sabe que cuando inicio a leer no hay poder humano que me detenga xD (a menos claro que ella este muy molesta xD) OwO el mensaje ichirukesco es mundial… me alegra que entiendas que a veces necesito un poquitito mas de tiempo xD; y respecto a tu pregunta del libro ¡me emociona que me pidiese una recomendación! *0* Soy la traga libros de mi clase normalmente xD y un libro… depende mucho de tus gustos… pero como tu me recomendaste uno de romance, puedo uno llamado "beastly" o mas conocida como "la bestia" de Alex Flinn, una versión moderna de la bella y la bestia pero ciertamente modificada, a este libro yo le tengo un cariño muy especial xD aparte de encantarme los personajes, principalmente Kyle xD no se… lo siento como un pobre chico que nunca fue amado y por ello se refugio en una actitud discriminatoria, te resalto una frase que leí a ver si te animas a leer el libro:

"No seas tonto, Kyle, y no hagas cosas por amistad o amor. Porque al final descubrirás que el único que realmente te quiere eres tú."

Bueno, ¡espero te hayan gustado los dos capítulos!

**Sakura-Jeka:** ajaja veremos que tan grande es tu poder de deducción en muy poco capítulos, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la mayora que dio su opinión pidió dejarla con la intriga no puedo decir la cantidad exacta de capítulos ¡pero! ^^ ya que te tomaste la molestia de decir que te gustaría saberlo te puedo decir que ¡vamos poco mas de la mitad! En fin ¡espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos!

**my194: **xD me alegra que este fic te guste, ¡no hay problema! Entiendo que no te hayas podido pasar antes y me alegra que te tomases la molestia de decirlo *0* eso vale mucho, pues el chico ya dio su excusa del porque la dejo allí, xD si, me encanta crearle dudas a la gente *u* soy una fuente de acertijos andante; bueno, Rukia amablemente decidió perdonarlo aunque ella misma dijo que la presencia de Ichigo ayudó a que lo perdonase xD bueno, ¡espero que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos!

**MikumiH: ***0* si, es difícil estar sin Internet, una sin darse cuenta acaba por necesitarlo xD me alegra que te guste la narración y la consideres fácil de leer *0* y bueno, si tu deseas que el tiempo resuelva tus dudas… *0* te admiro xD yo si tengo una duda fastidio hasta saber la respuesta, espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos ^^

**Onny-Chan:** Ichigo se ha de haber visto… genial *¬* como para babear, jajaj si, es algo difícil poner en ese lugar a Ishida pero es una adaptación y el chico al que e puse a interpretar es muy distinto a él y por eso sus actitudes algo… extrañas las cuales trato de evitar caigan mucho en el OCC xD y claro, el orgullo quince siempre presente xD ¡espero te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**Uchiha LizZetho0:** ¡sii! Actualice jajaj no te preocupes por mi ¡mala hierba nunca muere! Ajaja ¿a mi casa? Dios mío, para llegar hasta aquí hay que ser valiente *0* mis amigos del cole dicen que el camino da mucho, mucho miedo ajaja vivo en el distrito de comas, provincia de lima, en un país llamado Perú, en una ex -hacienda en medio de la nada *0* la cual mas parece una fortaleza en medio de un bosque xD y si vives cerca, norma nos vamos a tomar un capuchino a donde quieras ^^ y te cuento un adelanto de la historia xD; sii, Ichigo debió verse muy deseable en su trajecito de vampiro xD; pues no, no estará de manzana de la discordia, será la novia de Ishida UuU y bueno, diré ¡que ya vamos mas de la mitad! Cuando estemos cerca del final lo sabrás porque escribiré algo como _"TTTOTTT se acerca el final ¡noo!"_ xD ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos!

**FerchaO:** (responderé casi lo mismo que en el mp que te envié xD): ajaja no hay problema! xD suele pasar... algunas veces las computadoras enloquecen xD pobre Ichigo, ya le querias robar su premio; y tranquila, no eres la única que tiene un poster al cual le habla... yo tengo dos uno de Ichigo (xD él 2º chico que mas amo de anime) y otro de Death the Kid (él chico que mas amo en todo los animes xD)y una impresión de una imagen de Terry Grandchester (de candy) xD que no estoy segura del porqué lo tengo xD... y pues Rukia fue vestida de pirata OwO o al menos así lo imaginé yo xD ¡no le reveles al mundo mis planes sobre mi ejercito de vaquitas fosforescentes! los de la CIA me querrán secuestrar! ^ por cierto tu presentación de los oscars 2012 fue soberbia, majestuosa xD sobretodo por lo sutil de tu llanto, tranquila croe que aparte de mi nadie noto la gran etiqueta con letras rojas de "lagrimas falsas", ¿sabes? se supone que debía subir antes el capi pero estaba muy cansada y no lo había terminado xD (he estado de mecerá en el trabajo de mis padres y estoy hecha polvo! ù_ú ni un gracias, solo quejas) lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de subirlo antes ._. Las cosas no están saliendo como yo quisiera… en fin ¡espero te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos!

**Any-chan15:** me alegra que este gustando y no importa que recién lo hayas leído ^^ al contrario, me alegra que hayas decidido comentarlo aunque ya este avanzado ^^ bueno, esa es la gran duda y corazón de este fic el "¿Quién esta detrás del monitor?" =D y como mencione antes _no __pongo en duda a quién le quiso escribir Rukia… yo pongo en duda quien es el que responde; _¡me alegra mucho que la historia este entre tus favoritas! Y espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos ^^

**Karina. Yin:** ¡no importa! Yo también tardé mucho xD y me siento feliz de que te este gustando ajaja ¡nooo! ¿La historia te quita el sueño? *0* Es una de las cosa mas lindas que le han dicho a esta historia ¡no hay problema! Aunque sea corto un review siempre es precioso y valioso *0* ¡espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos!

P.D. apoyo tu noble causa a favor del ichiruki y el queso

**Naoko tendo: **¡lamento haber tardado tanto! Pronto sabrás quien es este misterioso personaje UuU y muchas gracias por tu review y ¡espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos! ¡cuídate mucho! ^^


	10. Mensaje 10: ¿una feria?

**¡Hola! Mis amados lectores… bueno, ****hoy les tengo un anuncio que seguro les hará felices xD****… bueno, mas que un anuncio ****un concurso**** el cual se me ocurrió al leer un review…**

"_**¿**__porque? ¿Porque eres tan cruel? ¡por lo menos dame una pista! no aguanto mas TTOTT"___

**Y me dije a mi misma… ok, ya se que haré; y se me ocurrió esto… es algo así como la lotería… solo es cuestión de suerte… y la persona que adivine… ganará ****¡la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta sobre el chico misterioso!**** *0* ****La pregunta que la persona que gane quiera hacer, cualquiera, hasta su talla si quieren**** (excepto claro ¿es ichigo o renji? ¡De ahí cualquiera!) Y se la responderé por mp =D los interesados solo deben adivinar dos números (mis números favoritos) **

**El primer numero esta entre 1 y el 10 **

**El segundo numero entre el 20 y el 28**

**Pura suerte el que lo adivine, en el próximo capitulo les daré los resultados solo pongan en el review su comentario sobre el capitulo y los dos números que crean que vayan a ser xD… bueno, eso fue todo antes de empezar a leer =D **

**Mensaje 10.**

**De: **Quincy

**Para: **RK

**Fecha: **20/04

**Asunto: **¿Una feria?

**Mensaje:**

Querida RK:

¿Será que el destino no quiere que nos conozcamos? Pues yo creo que no hay destino que nos impida conocernos, sólo hay que esforzarnos un poco más. Ya que parece que Ichigo es tu "salvador" en esos momentos se me ocurrió una idea: pídele que te acompañe a la feria del instituto, yo estaré trabajando en el puesto de tiro al blanco, cuando puedas ven a verme, así podremos charlar un momento. Haremos como que no nos conocemos, así Ichigo no sospechará ¿te apetece? La feria es a beneficio del colegio, así que será para una buena causa.

Además en la feria te dejaré tomar a uno de los gatitos, enviaré a mi ex a que te los lleve. Esta entusiasmadísima de llevártelos, espérala enfrente de la rueda de la fortuna, dijo que tipo 4 de la tarde irá, antes no puede.

Con respecto a mi ex, es bastante linda, y bastante enérgica. Se llama Tatsuki, tiene unos ojos marrones y cabello negro, es delgada y un poco alta. Seguro la reconocerás al instante.

En el recital no pude verte, admito que estaba muy nervioso pensando que tú estabas en la tribuna esperándome, y cuando me llamaron no pude evitar deprimirme. Claro, no imaginé que la chica que estaba junto a Ichigo eras vos, y como no imaginé esa posibilidad no te presté mucha atención. Una lección para mi, parece que soy bastante distraído.

Me halagaste realmente con lo que dijiste de cómo tocaba, en verdad me encanta la música, y componer temas es mi pasatiempo favorito, perdón, mi segundo pasatiempo favorito. Ahora si, aquí entre nosotros… ¿Qué sientes por Ichigo? Sé que la pregunta es indiscreta, pero por como hablaste de él en la carta anterior me parece que no es solamente un amigo… Puede que me equivoque, no lo niego… Pero dime ¿te parece lindo? ¿Sientes algo por él? ¡Vamos cuéntame, mujer! Valla ya perezco Rangiku. ¿La conoces no? Creo que si, Jajaja.

La verdad no tengo otra novedad que contarte, así que espero que te cuides mucho. Lamento la brevedad de esta carta pero debo irme. Aunque no lo creas estoy ayudando a unos amigos con otra fiesta para la SS, ¿has escuchado sobre ella? Es una fiesta común, ya no de disfraces, cosa que resulta muy emocionante, aunque lamentablemente es después de que me valla. Si, como escuchaste, me voy justo un día antes de la fiesta. Ya tengo fecha de viaje, será el 03/ 05.

Prometo escribirte antes de irme.

Saludos.

Sabes que te quiero mucho mi amiga…

Quincy.

Respuestas =D :

**inupis:** ajaja ya descartaste a Renji ¿eh? Bueno, tus razones tendrás para descartarlo xD mmm respecto a Ichigo quizás si, quizás no… ya lo veremos… eso lo sabremos dentro de poquito ^^ ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Gzn:** xD bueno, la duda se resolverá dentro algunos capítulos ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Onny-Chan:** ajaja no pues menos mal, voy a necesitar mis oídos bien para el cole xD; ajaja creo que casi nadie le cree al Quincy; ajaj pues cuesta algo imaginarlo… aunque la mente da para mucho *¬* xD pues ni tan raro xD yo tengo una puerta así en la terraza de mi casa… varias veces me he quedado atrapada xD; ¡te comprendo! ¡Que horror! El colegio nuevamente nos absorberá…; respecto al capitulo 310… pues sí, a mi me decepciono horrible xD hasta e di un golpe a mi teclado realmente dio rabia… una que soñaba con esa escena adaptada ¡hasta en el ultimo ending sale la despedida! ¡porque no podían pasarla! *otra vez se enfurece* mejor respiro y me calmo xD ¡espero que te hay gustado el capitulo!

**Any-chan15:** no sabes cuanto me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar dos review aparte ^^; deberíamos hacer un movimiento mundialista para quejarnos ù.ú el capitulo 310 daba para mas… yo soñaba con esa escena… T0T; ajaj pues si, pero así son los amigos (y los que quieren ser mas que amigos xD) no aceptaran que estaban preocupados xD ¡pronto te sacaras la duda de Ichigo o Renji! ¡Cada capitulo nos acercamos mas al final! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Sasu-hime Uchiha:** jajaj no te preocupes por eso… yo te entiendo... ¡El colegio es mega estresante! O.O ¿tu ya estabas en exámenes? Yo inicio mañana y tengo un examen allí pero el resto es siempre a fin de mes (cada fin de mes exámenes) te compadezco ó.ò te fue algo mal… ¡solo por eso te reprobaron! ¡Que fastidiosos! ¡si tenias buena nota! ¡Les voy a echar mala vibra por hacer eso! Digo, ¿Quién en su vida no ha olvidado presentar algún trabajo? No, nada de eso yo pienso que eres inteligente solo que bueno, a veces así es la suerte, una lo da todo pero las condenadas materias son muy difíciles ¡tranquila no me hartas en lo absoluto! ^^ ajaja pues ella quiere también su gatito e irá por él xD y pobre de Rukia ¡el clima fue contra ella!; si quieres puede leerlo… pero matarías la ilusión xD y la tensión xD jajaj ¡suerte con las notas que aun no recibes! ¡Desde aquí mis mejores deseos!

**JaviJavi:** ¡no eres una vergüenza! ._. Lo digo porque yo soy otra xD la verdad es que a veces me gusta tanto algún fic… ¡que se juntan ideas y no se que decir! D ¡me siento muy alagada ¡por ser el primer review tuyo *0* pues si, despierta el sentido detectivesco del lector ^^ y pues el mas "Largo" aun no lo has visto xD; y pues lo de Ichigo guitarrista lo dice en bleachWiki *¬*; y gracias por tus condolencias, el entrar a clases lo merece ú.ù ajaja y ni creas, en clase cuando me aburro (clases de matemática obviamente) estoy pensando en los fics que leo… aunque casi siempre acaba con un "señorita Ocampo ¡a la pizarra!" ú.ù ajaja ¡gracias por tu review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Sakura-Jeka:** ajaja pues veremos si tus suposiciones son verdaderas pronto ^^ y estoy tratando de no tardar mucho en subir los capítulos ._. si, entiendo lo del relleno pero… realmente lastimó en el alma que le hicieran eso al tan esperado capitulo… si, habrá que esperar al miércoles para ver que tal esta semana… ¡claro que lo he leído! Y de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta que no lo he comentado xD de hecho esta en mis favoritos ¡se me pasó comentarlo! ¡lo lamento mucho! Mañana apenas me conecte lo comento ¡palabra de ichirukista! ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Kuchiki Ume:** *0* ¿destino u otra cosa? Que será ¿Por qué Ichigo esta en todos los encuentros? Jaja ¡pues tranquila! ¡Cada vez nos acercamos mas a la verdad! Y que no te den ataques de ansiedad ó.ò ¡espero te haya gustado este capitulo!

**MikumiH:** me alegra que te emocione la doble actualización y que hayas decidido comentar capitulo por capitulo *0* y pues el Ishida y Orihime… lo van a mencionar algunas veces de aquí en adelante… pero no será muy frecuente… y lo del capitulo 310 ¡yo también exigiría que me devuelvan mi dinero! 8aunque no haya dado ni un mísero centavo) ¡pero es que hirieron nuestros sentimientos ichirukistas! Jaja vigílalo bien a Ichigo ¡es un frase escurridiza!... anda en terrenos que ni te imaginas en este fic xD ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**kairi-Sparda:** ajaja pues andas indecisa ¡es normal! Con este confuso fic ¿Quién no? Jaja pues Rukia esta clara, pero la duda es ¿Quién esta atrás del monitor? xD ajaja gracias por desearme suerte ¡significa mucho para mi UuU! Y no te preocupes me relajaré y dalay xD ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Hinamori-Hitsugaya:** ¡calma! ¡Tranquila! Pronto lo sabrás porque cada vez estamos mas cerca del final (aunque aun falta un poquito…) o.o creo que mi fic esta estresando a mis lectores, quizás deba recomendarles a todos yoga como tú dices xD ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el doble capitulo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

P.D. 1: ajaj ¡si vuelve a decir eso patéelo de mi parte también! ¡a chappy se le respeta!

P.D. 2: ._. Uno llamado amistad virtual dijo la adaptadora 1 la respetable Leina-chan

P.D. 3: ¡trataré de cuidarme y seguir así xD!

**Ghost iv:** si, falta poquito para saberlo… ok… no tan poquito… ¡pero mucho no falta! y muchas gracias por la corrección, fue un detalle que se me pasó ._. Estaré mas cuidadosa apartar de ahora ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**shyta:** o.o ¿eres alérgica a los gatitos? Es una lastima ó.ò y me alegra que te hayan gustado

los capítulos! Y espero que también te guste este capitulo!

**Uchiha LizZetho0:** ajaja ¡una mas que no le cree! xD o.o bueno, es una buena teoría ¡quizás e hirió sus sentimientos al poner esa cara!... o quizás no… xD; si, pero es solo por el trabajo de mis padres… digamos que vivo allí y por eso la considero mi casa (mi verdadera casa esta abandonada algo lejos xD) jajaj lastima que vivas tan lejitos ¡y claro si algún día vienes a Lima pásame la voz! Voy al aeropuerto a recibirte xD o en todo caso si alguna vez me voy a México serás una de las primeras en saberlo xD jajaj cuando acabe lloraremos las dos xD y pues nunca me ha pasado pero a veces las paginas de Internet se loquean… pero me ilusiona que te hayas tomado la molestia de cerrar tu sesión y abrirla nuevamente solo por dejarme otro comentario ='D bueno, respecto al detalle… no negare ni afirmare nada xD aunque Rukia asocio su tensión a la de ella… aunque quizás no es así… ¡gracias por el review y cuidado con el mareo en el bus… por experiencia te digo que es peligroso marearse… te puedes caer feo, feo cuando te pares ._. ¡Espero e haya gustado este capitulo!

**Haibara20:** gracias por la felicitación ^^ ajaj si, Ichigo es super-lindo en el mismo manga y anime solo que, bueno… yo siento que tiene esa pared de frialdad para protegerse de todo aunque acá en su forma de cuidarla parecía por un momento acosador xD ajaja necesitaré esos ánimos para mañana… ajaja pues cuando quieras te lo traigo xD no creo que haga mucho ese vago después de todo

Chico: ¿sabes? ¡Tengo una vida! ¡No puedes secuestrarme cuando se te pegue tu gana!

Ignóralo ^^, bueno ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**LORENIS-CHAN:** ajaja ¡un nueva lectora! Que bien y pues pronto lo sabrás… y aquí esta la actualización ¡espero que te guste!

**A.C. Akasuna:** lo seguiste casi desde el inicio *0* entiendo que no hayas comentado a veces a uno le pasa la falta de tiempo… pues aquí estamos para eso xD para hacer teorías… por muy locas que parezcan créeme que casi todas tiene algo de verdad xD si, yo soy otra que espero que sean varios para verlos en montón pero este capituló representaba algo tan especial que le dije a mi mejor amigo (otro fan de bleach) que me pasara la voz cuando lo subieran y pues lo hizo y recuerdo que me dijo:

"pero… creo que esto no te va a gustar…"

Y lamento decirte a ti también que en el anime el capitulo 310 no fue en casi anda fiel al manga… solo hasta que Ichigo se desmaya las cosas están bien... De ahí… ¡no es nada ichirukesko! Bueno… antes de necesitar un hepabionta para mi pobre hígado me calmaré… bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Darkiix4:** ^^ me alegra que te hayan gustado ¿verdad que si? En caso no lo encuentres te paso un dato interesante ¡lo van a adaptar a película! Y sale para fines de marzo del presente año xD jaja los ichirukistas definitivamente vemos el ichiruki en todas partes… espero que te guste el libro y también el capitulo

**metzli17:** ok, trataré de no demorar mucho en subir las actualizaciones ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**uriko hitsugaya1993:** *la mira con miedito* T0T yo estoy decidida… ¡cálmate! ¡por favor tu corazón! ¡Tu hígado! ¡Tu garganta! ._. otra vez al 0% jaajj pues pensando en ti como mencioné anteriormente hice el concurso que mencione al inicio del capitulo y… ok iniciemos nuevamente

ajaja gracias por la felicitación y gracias capitán este soldado hará su mayor esfuerzo ajaja pues en exámenes a mi me pasa similar… con los profes de matemáticas… los de letras m saludan y me bromean xD ¡aquí esta la continuación y espero que te hay gustado!

P.D. Grimmjow? xD naaa será otro... ¿o debería decir otra?.. Ya lo verás… =D

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** jajaja pues quien esta atrás del monitor… es un tema que pronto se descubrirá ¡espero que te haya gustado ste capitulo! ¡y tratr´ñe de seguir a este ritmo!


	11. Mensaje 11: No me animé

**¡**Mis amadísimos! Los he extrañado tantooooooooooooooo… y si, fue mi culpa y solo mía… pero la verdad casi para nada me ha estado rindiendo el tiempo ¿saben?… estar en un colegio pre-militarizado es difícil, y cuando me sacaba un tiempito… me distraía en alguna tontería como siempre… ahora mismo estoy en exámenes xD ¡deséenme suerte! T0T… y por si fuera poco… ayer e incluso por un buen rato de hoy quería subir el capitulo y me salía:

Error Type 2

por suerte una respuesta en yahoo me ayudó ^^ En fin… lejos de mis excusas creo que es momento de dar a conocer a la persona que gano el concurso del capitulo pasado… aunque antes debo decirles a todos los que participaron que se los agradezco y pues… que la condenada suerte es así.

Aunque un dato curioso es el hecho que Nadie le atinó a los dos números xD definitivamente soy una persona difícil de descifrar… así que se dará como ganadora a la única que atino a uno de ellos…

**Los números que eran mis favoritos: **

**8**(por ser un numero simétrico xD) y **27**(mi fecha de nacimiento)

_**Nuestra ganadora:**_

Karina. Yin

Felicidades a ella y bueno, soy toda ojos para leer tu pregunta y respondértela ;) (la respuesta será por mp claro xD) bueno, algo gracioso que resaltar es que a mayoría le aposto por el numero 7 xD y que por tanto estuvieron muy cerca…

Importante: muchos me han preguntado por el libro así que decidí fastidiar una vez mas a Leina-chan y ¿Qué creen? Tengo el verdadero nombre y la autora de la obra ^^ todo este tiempo estuve en un error xD El libro se llama **Secretisima Virtual, de María Brandán Araos **

Espero que la mayoría tenga paciencia y no corra por el argumento del libro y me de jaca abandonada con el fic xD

en fin… no los molesto mas y les dejo con el capitulo

**Mensaje 11.**

**De: **RK

**Para: **Quincy

**Fecha: **26/ 04

**Asunto: **No me animé.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo Quincy:

El día de la feria fue encantadoramente desastroso, aunque dentro de todo no estuvo tan mal como suena. Verás, ese día estaba ya lista, era apenas el mediodía cuando llegué a los patios de la SS. Allí la feria estaba rebosante de colores y alegres risas de un lado a otro. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo estuve parada allí, observando alegremente a la multitud de gente, era realmente increíble cómo aquel paisaje me apasionaba.

Salí de mi burbuja cuando sentí dos fuertes manos tomarme de la cintura y elevarme por los aires para hacerme girar. Cuando me di vuelta observé a Ichigo muy divertido. Me lo quedé mirando un momento, era muy apuesto, en especial con esa chaqueta de cuero negra y la remera naranja, le daba un aspecto de mucha madurez. Al contrario de mi atuendo. Llevaba el pelo suelto sujetado por una bincha pequeña que tenía una bonita calavera en un costado. Mi musculosa era blanca con pequeños detalles en verde manzana, y llevaba unos shorts cortos de jean. Recuerdo haberle dedicado una sonrisa a Ichigo antes de que este dijera: "Pesas menos de lo que aparentas", ese comentario me puso algo alegre, pero siendo Ichigo tuvo que arruinarlo agregando: "deberías comer más, así seguirás siendo igual de plana que siempre", la ira me inundó y lo golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza. A veces se pasa el señorito.

Estuvimos largo rato peleando, que a ver quién era mejor en aquel juego, y quién era mejor en aquel… así continuamente. Hasta que llegó la hora de un juego que siempre me ha gustado: "la casa del terror". Siendo yo bastante valiente reté a Ichigo a entrar, el primero que se asustara debería concederle algo al otro, en ese momento no establecimos pautas, y no me importó realmente. En fin, ambos entramos, era una serie de monstruos y cosas que salían de la nada, pero estaban tan predeciblemente dispuestos que ninguno de los dos se inmutó por ninguno de ellos. Pero el destino está en mi contra, cuando íbamos saliendo, vimos la salida y ninguno apresuró el paso, pero entonces una araña mecánica cae sobre mi cabeza y luego sobre mi mano. Empecé a gritar como loca, si hay algo que odio, detesto, y aborrasco son las arañas. Cuando yo me logré liberar de aquel monstruo infernal lo vi descostillándose de la risa. Estaba murmurando cosas… "basta por favor" y otras como "no sabía que eras tan asustadiza". Al poco rato de ver a Ichigo riendo de esa manera, el enojo se me fue, pues difícilmente se lo ve reír tan libremente… y así empecé a reírme también. La verdad era que toda la situación era muy graciosa de por sí.

Continuamos un rato recurriendo juegos hasta que Ichigo dijo que quería ir al baño. Fue entonces que miré la hora y eran como las 4 de la tarde, así que le dije a Ichigo que nos encontrábamos luego en la montaña rusa. Él asintió sin cuestionarme, cosa que me extrañó, generalmente pregunta hasta que voy a hacer al baño y siempre consigue burlarse de mí. Lo ignoré y continué mi camino hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Entonces fue que la vi. A tu ex, Tatsuki.

Se senté junto a ella en el banco y le extendí mi mano, ella me miró confundida, entonces me presenté. Sus ojos brillaron de asombro y entonces me dijo que era más bonita de lo que pensaba. Recuerdo haberme sonrojado, y haberle dicho lo mismo. Tatsuki es muy bonita y muy amable. Recuerdo que me presentó a todos los gatitos que había, por suerte ya tenían nombres, así me ahorre el trabajo de nombrar al que elegí. "Bola de nieve" era bonito, todo blanco y con unos hermosos ojos azules, pero no parecía simpatizar conmigo, "Night" era completamente negro y dicen que son gatos de mala suerte, pero aún así no me importó mucho, porque en cuanto vi a "Chappy" me enamoré de ella. Una gatita de color violeta no es muy común, aunque en Karakura nada es "común". La mire y ella me miró con sus ojos ámbar, entonces cuando cualquier gatito diría Miau, ella dijo "Pyon". En ese momento supe que estábamos hechas la una para la otra, la tomé en mis brazos y le agradecía a Tatsuki, ella sonrió. Estuvimos hablando un rato y luego se tuvo que ir, fue entonces que recordé que tenía que encontrarme con Ichigo en la montaña rusa, así que corrí para allá.

Al llegar lo encontré durmiendo en un banco, sonreí al ver esa parte de Ichigo que seguro sólo conoce su habitación. Se veía muy tierno allí dormido, y entonces la pregunta que me hiciste empezó a rondar en mi cabeza… ¿Qué sentía por Ichigo? Estaba segura que era más que una simple amistad, pero no se si llegara a ser amor… En todo caso sería un problema enamorarse de tu amigo ¿no? Así que fue entonces que llegué a la conclusión que Ichigo era como un hermano para mi… aunque no estoy muy segura de eso. En fin, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su firme mirada miel. Sentí como si estuviera desnuda ante él, espero nunca se lo cuentes, no es que me sintiera avergonzada ni nada de eso, pero era como si Ichigo pudiera leer mi mente. Sonreí y cerré los ojos para apartarme de su mirada, no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

Nos subimos a la montaña rusa y cuando nos volvíamos te vi. Estabas sentado protestando con una chica por no se qué de cómo había tirado los dardos. Ichigo rió y entonces me miró fijamente. Sentí como si me estuviera diciendo "¿vas a ir o no?". El miedo me invadió e hizo que me congelara en el acto. Lo miré suplicante y no tuve mejor excusa que decirle que tenía que ir al baño. Lo sé, lo sé, soy una cobarde. Pero es que temo desilusionarte, esto de la amistad virtual… A veces me gustaría que quedara así, no sé qué pasaría si llegara a conocerte mejor, y como dije antes, no es bueno enamorarse de tu amigo… Sí llámame loca pero ese fue el miedo que se me cruzó en aquel momento. Las veces que te veo, hay un gran miedo que me invade y me dice que no eres lo que yo creo que eres. Lamento si te ofendo, pero no creo que debamos vernos, si quieres te envío una foto mía, y te permito preguntarle a Ishida y a Ichigo cosas sobre mí, pero no quiero sentir ese miedo otra vez.

Cuando salí del baño miré a Ichigo y entonces me pregunté qué era lo que realmente quería. Supongo que si se juntaran ambos, tú e Ichigo en una persona serían perfectos, y seguro se convertirían en mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué es esto? Tu apariencia me intimida… Y siento como que Ichigo no me es totalmente sincero.

En fin, lamento haberte aburrido. Estaba divagando constantemente… Espero que tengas un buen viaje, aunque supongo que ahora sí que no nos podremos conocer. Quizás lo que dije antes fue simplemente para convencerme de que todo es mejor así… ¿tú qué crees?

Espero me contestes antes de que te vayas…

Desde el fondo de mi alma lamento no haber ido a hablarte…

Te quiere mucho…

RK.

**steff15:** ajaja mmm cuidare detalles, aunque te sugiero que no te fíes… este fic suele dar cada sorpresita… y lamentablemente, no le atinaste… ._. Pero ¡estuviste muy cerca! En fin… espero que te guste el capitulo

**Naoko tendo:** ¡me emociona que te emocione =D! ajaja ¡tienes que seguir viva para ver que sigue! ¡Piensa en ello! xD dios… esto fue difícil ¡tu no le atinaste a los números por uno a cada uno! ¡Tan cerca! T0T bueno… ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Any-chan15:** ¡me alegra que te guste el fic! ^^ Ajaja ok, no te asustaré mas con lo de tu amigo xD… al menos intentaré no hacerlo… pues si fue Ichigo preguntando por si mismo yo también creo que se pasó... Aunque si fue Renji la curiosidad es la que podría matarlo xD como al gato; ¡estuviste cerca! … pero bueno ¡espero que te guste el capitulo!

**uriko hitsugaya1993:** wouw pues si, he visto la película 23 (Jim Carrey actuó genial a pesar de que no sea exactamente ese su rubro)… y acabe algo perturbada al final xD creo que porque siempre tiendo a ir formando ideas en mi cabeza y ninguna de ellas coincidido con el final de esta, fue impredecible y por ello me gusto, me perturbo, pero me encanto xD; ajaja no, no te preocupes, escribe lo que desees, me entretengo mucho contestándoles, ajaj ok, suposiciones… pronto se verá que es verdad y que es mentira… y pues quizás sigan esforzándose, quizás vuelva del viaje… quizás nunca se vaya… ya veremos… ; lamentablemente no le atinaste… aunque tienes razón con lo que pensé que seria el 23 xD ¡nunca dejes de intentar! ¡Quizás pronto la suerte venga a ti! ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Sakura-Jeka:** =D me lega que te hagan feliz mis actualizaciones y lamento tardar tanto… ú.ù y pues lamentablemente no le atinaste… aunque bastante cerca el 1º número… ¡y no hay porque decirme gracias por lo de tu fic! ¡Si me encanta! *0* Ya pronto quiero saber que pasara ustedes me tienen con la tensión a diario a ver si actualizan xD ajajaj actualice… que es lo importante… xD

**my194:** ajaja creo que si se nota que te traigo hecha un lío… tengo ese extraño poder de enloquecer a la gente (literalmente y en el mal sentido xD) me alegra que mi fic despierte en ti una faceta nunca antes vista xD ajaja pues creo que habría sido difícil aunque alguna solución le habríamos encontrado… lamentablemente no le atinaste ajaja bueno… no es tan mala suerte el 13… =D ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

PD: ajaja ¡primera vez que alguien me admira! Te admiro por admirarme xD y lo hago porque me siento muy agradecida de que se tomen la molestia de leerme y me encanta hablarles como si los tuviese aquí a mi ladito xD así no me siento sola xD

PD2: uff… bueno, tan mal no estuvo… hubo una formación hasta las 10:00 a.m. (entramos a la 7:40) que me dejo matada pero pudo ser peor…

PD3: ._. Lamentablemente no le atinaste ¡me habría encantado ser la primera en hablarte por tu cuenta!

**shyta:** bueno, este capitulo estuvo algo mas largo que el anterior =D ajaja xD pues le apuestas a Ichigo mmm… pronto se sabrá todo ¡paciencia! xD y lamentablemente no le atinaste a mis locos números favoritos ú.ù pero ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! ^^

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan:** ajaja bueno… respecto a si es Chad, tengo mis dudas xD y pues espérate unos capítulos mas ¡faltan muy pocos para saber quien es nuestro misterioso chico! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan:** ajaja le apuestas a Renji… y no sabes porque xD… presentimiento lo llamaría yo xD y pues ya veremos pronto si es acertada o no te predicción ;) ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Genn:** ajaja ¿los 10 de una? Yo he hecho varias veces eso con los fics ¡una vez me leí 23 en un solo día… acabe matada xD jajaj ¿ósea que te atrape con esta historia? *0* ajaja pues tu pareces estar muy segura que es Ichigo… ya veremos =D y de ser Ichigo, pues si, vendría a ser una mentira todo… y de ser Renji, no mmm ¿difícil no? Y ¿Qué crees? Soy una mas en la lista de las personas a quienes les gusta la pagina _**"yo amo leer fics" **_aunque aun no entiendo muy bien como se desarrolla todo en facebook doy lo mejor de mi xD ¡espero que te haya ido mejor que a mi en tu primer día xD! Y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

**Viictoriia:** pues… 1 solo capitulo no contará con este formato.. Y será el epilogo xD; pues es respetable tu decisión se seguir con la duda =D y déjame decirte que reí con tu ejemplo de Ben10 xD ¡una mas que se une a nuestra noble causa de rajar del capitulo 310! *0* yo también quería ver esa despedida… ¡tan sentimental que habría sido! ¡y bueno… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Hinamori-Hitsugaya:** ajaja me deleita tu sinceridad de "No tengo la menor idea" respecto a mis números xD y pus lamentablemente no le atinaste ._. ajaja mmm pues quizás y tienes razón y no es ni uno ni otro xD ajaja pues si, quedan muy pocos… es una lastima me había encariñado con sus comentarios y este fic… en fin agradezco la patada doble u.u nadie debe insultar a sagrado chappy y pues somos muchas las que odiamos ese capitulo xD y pues culpa de Tite no fue… fue culpa de Pierrot y pues lo de la reina roja me dio risa xD y ojala en el manga también nos den algo ichiruki pronto ¡me muero de inanición! Necesito mi dosis de ichiruki para sobrevivir… y pues a este paso voy por los 200 reviews ¡no imaginas lo feliz que me hace esto! *0* Amo a todos los que me comentan xD gracias por tus lindos y buenos deseos y ¡espero que te hay gustado el capitulo!

**Gnz:** ajaj falta muy poco y no niego nada xD ni siquiera que sea Chad (Como que últimamente muchas le apuestan a Chad) ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^!

**Haibara20:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, jaja pues el porque quiere que Ichigo acompañe a Rukia, eso solo lo sabe el chico misterioso, yo xD y unos cuantos mas… ¡pero pronto todos los demás lo sabrán! Lamentablemente no le atinaste a los números ¡pero estuviste muy cerca! ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Uchiha LizZetho0:** jaja sorry por haberte fastidiado con el ultimo mp preguntando si sabias una solución, para al final hallarla por arte d magia minutos despues ^^''' hayy ¡no te hubieras arrepentido del 8! ¡Hubieran sido dos ganadoras! Ú.ù aunque con lo que me dijiste que ya sabes no habria habido mucha diferencia... y bueno, ajaja ok, admiro tu determinación, quizás y tengas razón y sea nuestro naranjin; la pegunta sobre Ichigo fue comprometedora pero Rukia respondió así… ¿será verdad? xD ajaja ¿no te gustan los gatos? Yo los amo xD… es que de peque me quedaba en mi cada encerrada y con un gato y mi hermana de compañía y pues allí nació el amor xD ¡lloraremos las dos cuando acabe! ¡y eso será pronto! T0T ajaja hecho, la que vaya al país de la otra tendrá que avisar y nos tomamos el cafecito xD mm mi opinión… pues Rukia es tentadora (todas las fans del ichiruki nos hemos querido vestir de ella una vez en la vida) pero lo de maid también… (¡Me encantan sus ropas!) así que voto por… maid lo Misaki… es preciosa su ropa y estoy segura que te quedará genial y estarás bella-bella ^^ (sabias que takumi y misaki a veces me recuerdan a Ichigo y Rukia.. aunque un no se porque xD) y bueno ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Suerte y que no te encuentren en clase comentando fics! xD

**Basi:** xD una mas que le apuesta a Chad; jajaj pues me alegra que te guste la historia y que te hayas animado a comentarla ajaja una interesante decisión la de leer sin imaginarse ya quien es.. =D pronto lo sabrás ^^ jajaa pues quizás el chico ayude juntarlos mas de lo que ya están… quizás… lamentablemente no fueron esos mis números ú.ù pero gracias por participar ¡y espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Onny-Chan:** xD y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo mas buena de lo normal… lamentablemente no le atinaste… pero estuviste muy cerca… ^^ pues lo que si adivinaste es que no se encontrarían ajaja xD me haces recordar a una muy querida amiga mía que también suele renegar con las cosas que hago o_o y creo que golpear el teclado era un poquito mas saludable que enterrarte las uñas ó.ò ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**metzli17:** gracias por tu comentario y no sabes cuanto me alegra que cada vez te guste más ¡y espero seguir así! ^^

**oli-neko:** =D pues en mi opinión estuvo interesante… xD espero cumplir con tus expectativas ajaj pues ¿algo ultra ichirukista? En menos de lo que piensas llegará ;) ajaja no, por supuesto que no me aburres, te agradezco mucho el comentario y ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Hirari-Chan:** ajaja xD pues si, es el hechizante poder del fic el que te atrapa *0* ó.ò bastante triste lo que te pasó… esperemos que a Rukia no le pase lo mismo y pronto sabrás quien es el que le escribe ^^ ajaja ¿ósea que crees que es ichigo? Quizás, tal vez xD ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Darkiix4:** ú.ù lamentablemente aun no esta disponible… cuando se estrene esta primerita en la cola para verla xD si es necesario lucharé por las entradas *0* y quería pasarte el dato de si querías otro libro te recomendaba la saga de "the darkest powers" es una saga de tres libros que leí hace poco y esta buenísimo =D esta ingles pero en interne hay varias traducciones en Internet ^^; ajaj ¡ojala si la pasen! ¡Podría esperar incluso un gigantesco relleno por ver esa escena! Ajaj pues lamentablemente no le atinaste a mis números favoritos ajajaj quizás sea Kaien... pero aquí un dato curioso algo que si puedo asegurar es que no es una chica xD única pista que daré ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**A.C. Akasuna:** =D admirable decisión de esperar que las cosas sigan su curso y no hay problema, créeme que a mi el colegio me tiene igual xD y pues para saber la identidad del chico aun falta un poquitito ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**vickyallyz: **ese botón de review ._., por cosas como estas ya no me parece tan sexy xD; y pues ese es el chiste y mi talento natural, confundir xD, ajaja pues si, esto parece un Ichigo Vrs Quincy… ú.ù ¿Qué ira a pasar? Ya veremos… y pues lamentablemente tus números no coincidieron con los míos ¡pero muchas gracias por participar! ^^ ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo! ^^

**May Hudson: **=D me agrada tu seguridad… pero entenderás que no negare ni afirmare nada xD ajja pues esa situación habría sido muy divertida pero lamentablemente no se dio… ú.ù ajaja pues si es como tu dices… Ichigo de verdad debería tener cuidado xD ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**lua23:** ¿OwO tienes poder de invocación? ¿Estarás pensando en mi fic esta vez nuevamente? xD ajaj y tienes razón en un punto importante, un hombre difícilmente le dice lindo a oto hombre xD pero ya veremos… xD ¡si! Gracias por tus felicitaciones… no sabes la ilusión que me hace el ver los nuevos comentarios cada vez que actualizo *0* y también me a alegrado mucho ver que me has puesto en tus favoritos, lamentablemente no le atinaste a los números ú.ù definitivamente soy una persona difícil de descifrar xD ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl: **xD U.U la 5º vez en el día que me dicen mala… y dos veces a sido por este capitulo xD y pues pronto tendrás la respuesta de quién es falta poquísimo ^^ porque lamentablemente no fueron esos mis locos números ¡estuviste muy cerca! ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**LORENIS-CHAN: **OwO a muchos el capitulo anterior les ha hecho pensar que es Renji… ya veremos pronto si tienen razón ^^ y pues los números lamentablemente no les atinaste ú.ù ¡espero estuviste cerca! Y bueno, ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**inupis: **ó.ò lamento que te parezcan cortos… creo que la próxima vez que actualice no te parecerá tan corto ^^ ya veras porque ;) ._. Lamentablemente ninguna de las combinaciones fue xD ¡pero lo intentaste que es lo importante! ^^ ajaj ¿Tatsuki? Pues como dije en otro comentario puedo asegurarles que no es una chica xD (es lo único que asegurare) ^^ lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y espero que en recompensa te guste este capitulo ^^

**Karina. Yin: **¡nuestra ganadora! ^^ ajaja ¿es variable tu intuición no? Y lamentablemente Quincy no le ha sacado mucho… por ahora… y tranquila, no moriste de hecho le atinaste a uno ¡estaré esperando tu pregunta! Y ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**JaviJavi: **¡claro que me acuerdo de ti! ;) eres una de las personas que mas me comenta y me alegra que te este gustando y lamento haber tardado tanto xD soy un impuntual lo siento mucho-mucho ajaja ¿estaban hablando por facebook y haciendo esas conjeturas? *0* Yo me moría de la emoción si veía que este fic tuvo ese poder y lo publicaba a medio mundo xD y bueno, ¿ya dije que sentía haber tardado? En fin ¡espero que te guste el capitulo! ^^

**MiuZr: ***la recibe y ambas se caen*

"_una amiga me lo paso ya que su amiga también se lo paso_

y su amiga le dijo que estaba bueno y después

ella me dijo que estaba bueno

y ahora yo le dije a un amigo que esta RE BUENO!"

Jaja ¡el fic es famoso! Y saludos a:

-ti por supuesto

-Tú amiga

-La amiga de tu amiga

-Y a tu amigo

=D que emoción *se asusta con la mirada psicópata* ._. ok, ok tratare de no tardar mucho de ahora en adelante ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Saa-Alice-chan: **ajaj es el misterioso misterio de este fic ajaja que emoción la primera persona que tengo a mis pies *0* (claro que no cuenta la gente que me fastidia y dejo en el suelo) xD por favor ten paciencia dentro de poco sabrás quien es lamentablemente no le atinaste a los números ú.ù =D gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Meginkuricaki:** siento mucho la tardanza, tratare que no se repita ^^ ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!


	12. Mensaje 12: Antes de irme

**Hellow mis amados amigos detrás del monitor xD;** se que les debo una disculpa, he tardado mucho… lo sé, merezco que me quemen en la hoguera ú.ù *levantan todos una antorcha* ¡Pero si lo hacen no podría continuar el fic!, como excusa lo diré que el colegio a veces es una maldición cuando eres del tipo de persona que "mucho abarca y poco aprieta" ._. , pero **Prometo que no vuelve a pasar** =D bueno, hoy como recompensa *redoble de tambores* traigo **doble capitulo**; D ¡oh yeah 2x1!

_**Además**_

El capitulo que subiré en un rato estoy seguras les va a encantar (y perturbar o.o, están avisados misa amores xD)

Sin más he aquí el New chapter:

* * *

**De:** Quincy

**Para: **RK

**Fecha: **02/05

**Asunto: **Antes de irme.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima Rk:

Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero no he podido tocar la computadora con todo el tema de la mudanza. Tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo así que este mensaje será corto… lamentablemente…

Me entristeció no verte, pero entiendo lo que sientes, hay veces que a mi me pasa lo mismo. Me encantaría que me mandes la foto, así puedo verte. Con el tema de Ichigo e Ishida, no podré hablarles ya que estamos distanciados, hace meses que no hablamos y todo porque estoy en una escuela diferente y no coincidimos ni en el chat ni en la vida real. Es realmente frustrante, pero sé que ellos están pasando por lo mismo que yo. Aunque me alegre tener noticias suyas por tu parte.

Así que ves a Ichigo como un hermano… ¿estás segura de eso? Yo he experimentado recientemente lo que es el amor, y no estoy seguro de que pasa por tu cabeza. Jajaja. No voy a presionarte ni nada, es más, te aconsejo que te tomes tu tiempo, no vayas a cometer una locura. A veces, por pequeñas casualidades decimos cosas sin pensarlo demasiado y terminamos mal parados… La experiencia habla por mí, algún día te lo contaré.

Tatsuki me habló maravillas sobre ti, dice que eres muy bonita y que tus ojos son color violeta. Ese dato no lo sabía y realmente me interesó. En fin, debo irme, o se me escapará…

Cuídate mucho y pásatelo bien…

Sígueme escribiendo…

Tu fiel amigo Quincy.

* * *

Wuii **en unas horas subo el próximo capitulo** con las respuestas a sus comentarios :D (Sí, horas… pero no serán mas de 2, lo que pasa es que aun no acabo de responderles a todo los comentarios del capitulo 11 pero tranquilos falta poco ^^) **=D gracias por leer este fic y espero me sigan teniendo paciencia como hasta ahora**

**Los recontra-adora**

**Dark and Ice Night -estoy pensando e cambiarme ese name ¬¬ **


	13. Mensaje 13: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Como lo prometí ¡aquí esta! Nuestro capítulo 13 ó.òcada vez más cerca del final¿saben?** Ya solo le quedan unos capítulos **a "¿Amistad Virtual?"** y el próximo será "el capitulo" osease uno muy importante **=D así que no se lo pierdan**, y aquí les dejo un microscópico adelanto: **

_Por lo que más quieras te suplico que leas este e-mail hasta el final… Seguro no me comprendes, yo tampoco lo hago demasiado bien… Fue un día muy extraño aquel en el que fui al Cyber_

**y recuerden que mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizare (?) xD ok, tratare de hacerlo rápido esta vez, pero es que cada fin de mes tengo exámenes y el lunes nuevamente inicio =D creo que se me ha hecho costumbre actualizar en vísperas de mis evaluaciones… deséenme suerte y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia los adoro que tengan todos un día (o noche) hermoso :3 **

**Alerta:**

**el próximo capítulo pondré din a la interrogante Ichigo o Renji así que atentos a mi actualización mis amados lectores todo mi corazón para ustedes :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 13:**

**De:** RK

**Para: **Quincy

**Fecha: **10/05

**Asunto: **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**Mensaje:**

Queridísimo Quincy:

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Dímelo por favor, ya no aguanto más… Es inconcebible que me pase esto a mí. A mí, la que juré que el amor no existía después del divorcio de mis padres, a mí, la que siempre fue tan poco optimista a la hora de enamorarse de un chico y a mí, la que rechazaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban con segundas intenciones de la manera más cruel del mundo. ¿Cómo puede ser entonces? ¿Cómo? Si jamás iba a enamorarme, ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada? ¿Y por qué me enamoré de dos personas? Si, ¡de dos hombres! Estuve negándolo todo el tiempo, me decía "sólo son mis amigos", "los veo como hermanos", ¡Al diablo con todo eso!

Sí, estoy enamorada y no sé qué hacer… ¡Gracias por entrar a mi vida Quincy! ¡Gracias por entrar a mi vida Ichigo! ¿Cómo demonios puedo estar enamorada de los dos? Simple, se parecen. ¿Por qué? NO lo sé, cuando te hablo y cuando lo miro a él, siento cosas raras. Siento que mi mundo gira en torno a Ichigo y a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer en mi vida los dos al mismo tiempo? Los odio, a los dos, pero a la vez los amo. Y lo peor es que no sé a quién más.

A ti te tengo incondicionalmente, te puedo contar todo, pero no te puedo ver. Sin embargo sé que Ichigo está a la vuelta de la esquina, que puedo verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo, pero por otra parte siento que me esconde algo demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

¿Cómo es que la carta anterior estaba tan calmada y ahora estoy así? Simple, luego de leer tu carta entendí que se hacía un vació en mí y me di cuenta de que, aunque no te viera, estaba enamorada de tu personalidad… ¿por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé. Oh casualidad que justo esa noche a Ishida se le ocurre que hoy sería la noche en la que bailaríamos en su casa y no sé qué más. Yo fui para evitar quedarme en casa llorando, porque sí, porque te extrañaba. Luego de esa velada Ichigo me acompañó a casa, no entiendo porque lo hace, aunque como no está muy lejos de la de Ishida no me sorprendió.

Me debió, la cosa es que estaba tan entretenía pensando en ti que resbalé y caí encima de Ichigo. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y pude sentir toda esa infinidad de sensaciones hermosas y horribles recorrer mi cuerpo, oh si… estoy enamorada también de Ichigo. Me metí en mi casa y en mi cuarto encerrándome con llave, me compadezco de él, lo dejé ahí plantado después de que me había acompañado tan calmadamente hasta mi casa. Me sentí horrible, pero no podía hacer nada… Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero enseguida aparecías tú, con tus estúpidas frases y tu estúpida calma para escribir las cartas, con tu estúpido pensamiento y tus estúpidos gustos. Y aún ahora, mientras te escribo estoy pensando en los dos a la vez… ¿qué hago? Dímelo porque no lo sé.

Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no es que quiera salir con alguno de ustedes, estoy demasiado confundida como para eso. En fin, solo escribí esta carta para desquitarme… Espero me sepas aconsejar, y lamento si esto te incomoda… la verdad… es que no sé a quién más recurrir. Te lo pido por favor, aunque me rechaces, sigue escribiéndome… Prometo no mencionar este tema nunca más…

Te amo, y es la última vez que lo diré si así quieres.

Rk.

* * *

**Respuestas a sus dudas, sugerencias o críticas constructivas (o destructivas ;D) : **

**Gzn: **ajaja ¡quizas sea Ashido! Mmm Byakuya sinceramente lo dudo xD ¡gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Sakura-Jeka: **=D me alegra que te guste el fic, ¡ojala y pronto tengan la actualización! Su fic es uno de los que mas me gustan e ilusionan *u* ¡siento haber tardado y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Any-chan15: **OwO el próximo capitulo lo sabrás ¡paciencia xD! Ajaja si, a veces pasa, de hecho hay un fic de que yo me leí con los personajes de bleach, tiempo después me conseguí el libro y… definitivamente no fue lo mismo… ¡gracias por desearme suerte! Y esos exámenes si me los aprobé con sobresalientes *u* ¡espero que te guste este capitulo!

**May Hudson: **bueno, tienes razón en el sentido que la lectura es simple, de hecho es uno de sus puntos fuertes pues la hace mas comprensible, ligera y entretenida; pues el próximo capitulo sabremos quien es en verdad el chico detrás del monitor, me parece que en este caso (teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que escribió este último mensaje) la noto en su faceta seria y sincera =D ya veremos que sucederá ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**MiliKaulitz: **ajaja ok, creo que tendré que especificar este fic es adictivo, xD leer con moderación, la idea concuerdo contigo es genial =D pero no fue mía, soy una humilde adaptadora (si, suena a maquina) el fic como dije al inicio es de Leinita-chan; y el misterio el próximo capitulo será develado; ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**uriko hitsugaya1993: **ajajaj pues tienes toda la razón del mundo en que todos en Bleach son intimidantes… y que bya-kun es un dios sexy *_* ajajja si, la película del 23 me tuvo todo un mes rondando por la cabeza xD no te preocupes en el próximo capitulo ya dejaré en claro quién es quincy (morirá la parte detectivesca del fic… y esa parte era la mas atractiva T-T ¡me quedaré sin lectores!) y aquí tienes una compañera amante de los gatos, amo a esas perezosas bolas de pelo de hecho tengo 4 de macotas, dos machos, una hembra y u macho que se cree hembra… es en serio o,o; ajajaj tu idea de ichi dormidito partida en dos me hecho matarme de la risa xD y dejar volar mi imaginación…. xD ; no te hagas `problema por cuanto escribes tu review :3 me encanta leerlos y a mi me pasa igual que a veces quiero expresarme y termino hablando de muchas cosas y al final casi nadie me entiende xD ¡espero tu próximo comentario y ojala te haya n gustado los capítulos! ^^

**adry-chan: **ajaj ¿Qué pasa? quizás y tengas habilidades psíquicas y no las descubras por no intentar usarlas xD ajajaj eso si, como tu dices tengo que agradecerle eso a la escuela pre-militar *se mira en un espejo y sonríe como idiota* me alegra que te este gustando el fic y espero que te agraden estos dos nuevos capítulos

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl: **claro, no te desanimes ^^ jajaj lo largo de los capítulos varia bastante, son como mensajes de computadora en ocasiones escribes mucho en otras tres palabras ^^'' jajaj yo tengo ese mal de "flojeritis" ._. mi mamá quiere curarme a escobazos xD pero no podrá, wouw, ahora que ya acabaste la prepa te deseo mucha suerte (si, porque en su momento no pude hacerlo T-T que mal conmigo, espero que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos

**Genn: **jajaj si, el misterio es un fuerte del fic además que Rukia se acobardó ^^' jejej ._. esta vez tardé mas.. mas o menos unos 5 meses mas tarde… claro, lastima que aun nos hayamos encontrado =( espero te hayan gustado los capítulos ^^

**Uchiha LizZetho0****: **ajaj a mi me pasa lo mismo pero con el 27 ^^' ajaj no amiga, no estas nada loca *la mira asustada* y respecto a lo que te estaba pasando si, es difícil que te guste un amigo muy cercano, me pasó… es mas acabo de terminar con él y es algo muy triste porque sientes que nada volverá a ser lo mismo… ahora que puede que salgan mejor las cosas contigo que conmigo no te desanimes ^^ jjajaja subirás imágenes ¿no? Quiero ver ese cosplay =D espero que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos! ^^

**Haibara20: **me alegra que te este gustando :3 si, como este capitulo lo dice ambos están bien presentes para ella ajaj y quién sabe quizás y lo que estés pensando en verdad sea lo que ocurrirá ^^ ajja siii llegué a los 200 y no se ni como *-* gracias por tu review y ojala e hayan gustado los 2 nuevos capis

**Metzil17: **ajaj noo! No mueras o.o!... ¿a si? ¿ya tienes alguna corazonada? Bueno, el próximo capitulo lo confirmaré

**My194: **ajaja pobrecita pero míralo de esta manera, falta poco para que ya me deje de misterios xD, wouw me siento importante por ser la primera actualización que leíste ^^; ¿soy famosa? Oh my! Y yo ni enterada ¡oh si soy grande con mi 1.65! *-* ajaj claro que leer es productivo ¡somos cultos todos! xD jajaj si eres

P.D.1 yo también soy mala estudiante presento todo a ultima hora, es mas… mañana tengo examen y no he abierto mis libros ^^'

P.D.2 ajaj ahora comenzamos como quince y Rk? Ok, no xD

P.D.3 siii cuando el fic te atrapa ya no te libera *-*

¡Espero que te hayan gustado los capis! ^^

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **jaja pronto la duda se acaba no te preocupes ^^ ¡gracias por la suerte la voy a necesitar! Espero que te hayan gustado los capitulo muchísimas gracias por tu review :D

**Onny-Chan: **Ajja lo del gato no se si exista, pero si algún día encuentro alguno así será mió *_* así lo deba raptar xD y las arañas son detestables, el otro día encontré una grande toda negra encima de mí cuando me tiré en el parque ¡que feo! Ajja gracia por desearme suerte ¡la voy a necesitar! Espero que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos!

**Lua23: **ajjaja espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión y n me hayas abandonado con el fic :3 ajaj toda duda Ichigo Vs Renji será solucionada e el próximo capitulo muchas gracias por desearme suerte y la necesitaré, mira que durarán 2 semanas los condenados ._. ojala y no me castiguen ^^ creo que en un rato antes de dormir repasaré y si, yo también me admiro por aguantar… pero como dijeron en otro review ayuda al físico, te tiene mucho tiempo parado y haciendo ejercicios y así compenso todo lo k paro en la computadora xD ¡espero que hayan gustado los capítulos!

**: **ajaj si, le atinaste ^^ eres la pitonisa del fic ajaja yo e respondí la pregunta =D ya tu intuición que te guíe ¡gracias por las buena vibras! Ajja si dice "pio" creo que sería un pollito, pequeño y amarillito *_* ¡espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos! Y que mi respuesta haya satisfecho tu curiosidad :3

**LORENIS-CHAN: **fue cosa de suerte pero gracias por haber participado :3 me alegra que te este gustando el fic, como vengo diciendo pronto se sabrá ^^ espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos ¡gracias por el review!

**Darkiix4: **de nada, a ver si tu me recomiendas algún libro para distraer luego de mis exámenes ^^ wouw si que te gusta leer :3 estamos igual ajajj quizás sea Kaien, no niego anda pero el próximo capitulo lo revelaré todo ^^ y no, no la vi peor si he sabido de su argumento y se ve prometedora, ¿ya la has visto?, ¡espero que te hayan gustado los nuevos capitulo, gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza!

**nessie black 10: **la respuesta a esa duda "ichigo o renji" como le he dicho a todas la revelaré el próximo capitulo ;D ajaj el gatito se ha robado el corazón de muchos lectores xD ¡espero que te hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos! Gracias por tu review

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **suena kawaii tienes razón, de hecho creo que me cambiaré el nick xD ajaj si, yo e dije que era una adaptación de uno de los mejores que había leído :3 jaja que lindo de tu parte volver a leerlo y menos mal que prefieres el ichiruki al ichihime porque soy alérgica a este último Dx la mera alusión a él es sacrilegio ¡no por favor 0 spoilers! xD ejjej ¿de nada? ¡espero encontrarte pronto porque hace mucho que no nos encontramos ó.ò! bueno, espero que sigas leyendo bye bye

**ladyMmurphy: **pronto lo sabrás! xD

**Lady Arabelle: **gracias por el review me siento importante xD oh shy! Llegué al 200 es mas, lo superé *-* un sueño hecho realidad! El próximo capitulo acabo con el misterio ojala y te hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos! Gracias por el review!

**Leina-chan: **ajaj que va si lo que importa es que lo leíste gracias por pasarte ¡un honor para mi! xD si me gustan todas tus historias y si tiene un tiempito mírate algo de bleach que es realmente en muy buen anime y manga ;D ajaj si yo ya lo imagino ¡gracias por el review! Lamento demorar el doble que tu xD y eso que yo solo adapto, pero estoy tratando de escribir un soulxmaka haber si pasa por mi fic y me das tu opinión plis :3 se llama my disturbing fair-tale me haría muy feliz que lo vieses ^^

**Ale-chan227: **oh myy! Mi primera amenaza de muerte por un fic! Que emoción! *ok, no es sano emocionarse por algo así* ajaj sii léelo de nuevo que recordar es volver a vivir *-* jeje pues de nada, me alegra poder haber sido útil ¡gracias por el review!

**Kuchiki9474: **si, me tardé un mundo peor lo actualicé! Y no fue molestia desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo nuevamente gracias por no perder las esperanzas y comentarme ¡espero que te hayan gustado los capitulos!

P.D. me encanta tu imagen de otani (L) xD

**Elenita-chan: **me alegra que te esté gustando y como ves ¡lo retomé! Y cada pregunta será resuelta no lo dudes ;D ¡gracias por tu review y espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos! ^^


	14. Mensaje 14: Urgente

**Sale Diana como si estuviese a punto de dar un mensaje mundial:**

**Lo sé, lo sé mis queridos lectores soy una desgraciada xD hace casi un mes que no actualizo ¡a este paso me haré un año en solo 16 capítulos! ^ Les agradezco que me estén teniendo tanta paciencia D: son geniales y ni que decir de sus lindos comentarios, ellos me sacan una sonrisa siempre =) son lo máximo **

**AHORA SI, LLEGO LO TAN ESPERADO POR TODOS *_* el capitulo de "la verdad" se acabaron las suposiciones, no más jugar a los detectives aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ;D ahora la pregunta es ¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA SABER EL SECRETO? xD: **

**Dark and Ice night presenta: **

**Mensaje 14.**

**De:**Quincy

**Para:**RK

**Fecha:**12/05 6:08 p.m.

**Asunto:**Urgente.

**Mensaje:**

Queridísima Rukia:

Si lo sé, te estarás preguntando cómo demonios se tu nombre, pues antes de explicártelo quiero que me escuches/leas atentamente. Por lo que más quieras te suplico que leas este e-mail hasta el final, luego podrás matarme, acuchillarme, destriparme o lo que sea, no me importa, lo que sí sé es que no puedo seguir ocultándolo. No sabes las veces que te he tratado de decir esto, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para decírtelo…

Te mentí, te mentí desde siempre, desde el primer e-mail, hasta la primera vez que te vi. Seguro no me comprendes, yo tampoco lo hago demasiado bien, así que comenzaré con el principio.

Fue un día muy extraño aquel en el que fui al Cyber donde supuestamente me viste, yo estaba en la computadora trabajando sobre un trabajo sin importancia en ese momento. Como todo chico aburrido abrí me correo para ver si había novedades de un chico de Inglaterra con el que tengo contacto. No hubo ni señales de él, pero eso no importaba. En ese momento me entraron ganas de ir al baño y le dejé mi computadora a mi amigo mientras yo iba al baño. Él se quedó corrigiendo el trabajo. Cuando salí del baño él se me acercó y entonces fue como si de una llamada celestial se tratara, te vi ahí, en la computadora de mi amigo sonriendo y cliqueando a impresionante velocidad algo. Fue entonces que te volviste a tu computadora y escribiste no se qué cosa. Yo no podía dejar de mirarte, tenías algo diferente a todas las chicas que conocía, una inocencia disfrazada no lo sé bien.

Mi amigo me entretuvo un rato y entonces noté que te levantabas de la computadora y te ibas, y para mi desgracia no pude zafarme de la conversación con mi amigo así que te perdí. O eso creía, fue entonces que volví a mi computadora y me despedí de mi amigo que se tenía que ir porque tenía que irse a su colegio. Entonces una oleada de felicidad me llegó cuando vi que me habías escrito, estaba tan feliz, pero entonces descubrí que al que habías querido escribirle era a mi amigo, aunque escribiste a mi e-mail. Lo pensé por un rato, no te podría volver a ver, y eso no era bueno, además de que el correo que usaba en ese momento no lo iba a volver a usar, por lo que no tenía sentido. Sin embargo pudiste conmigo y esa forma de escribir pudo conmigo, por lo que acepté tu amistad virtual, total, si no funcionaba esto terminaría de un e-mail a otro. Tomé la apariencia de Renji (mi amigo) y el hecho de que tuviera que mudarse, estaba seguro que a las chicas les encantaría ese toque de imposible que dan esas relaciones.

Sin embargo, todo lo demás que te dije fue cierto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no todo el mundo era lo que parecía? Bueno, lo dije para que me descubrieras, aunque al principio era una broma, luego se tornó en un deseo muy fuerte, y luego no lo volví a repetir porque no quería que te enteraras y que se estropeara todo.

Cuando me contaste sobre ese chico en tu escuela que te había llamado la atención, no pude evitar sentirme celoso… ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Además me contaste de Ishida y sus manías, cada vez me sentía más encerrado, estaba desprovisto de cualquier indicio, tenía miedo de que te enteraras. Igualmente no me preocupaba tanto, no te veía seguido así que no importó. Hasta que claro, un día sumido en mis pensamiento choco con una chica, Oh casualidad que eras tu. No me sorprendí al ver a Ishida, sino al verte a ti, pero parece que logré mi cometido en aparentar que no pasaba nada. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, aunque estuve totalmente nervioso al estar a tu lado y temía que me secreto fuera revelado. Descubrí que la única forma de calmarme era insultándote. Pero entonces Ishida saltó diciendo lo de Renji y sus locuras, no sabía dónde meterme, pero le seguí el juego. Cuando recibí tu e-mail hablabas sobre mi y que creías que yo era Renji. Además me mencionaste como que yo era ese chico que te había llamado tanto la atención, estaba demasiado feliz por todo, aunque no lo entendía muy bien.

Igualmente me puse en mi personaje y dije que estaba muy enfadado. Así que dije que te quería conocer, lo planeé todo, excepto que después no sabía de dónde iba a sacar un disfraz con el que no pudieras reconocerme (un cabello anaranjado puede ser algo difícil de disimular), lo intenté y busqué uno, pero me descubriste. Así que quise decirte lo que había hecho pero no pude, estabas demasiado ilusionada y entonces te seguí el juego. Me sentía tan mal por el hecho de hacerte esto que hasta me llamé a mi mismo idiota… ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando me contaste sobre nuestra amistad virtual simulé interés, aunque… ¿quién era el que más sabía de toda esta amistad que manteníamos? Era obvio que me interesaba conocer tu punto de vista, pero no quisiste darme demasiados detalles, eso me pareció muy honorable de tu parte, y me hizo sentir cada vez una basura peor.

Cuando fuimos a bailar y me confesaste que no sabías bailar me esforcé por enseñarte, era más buena de lo que creías y eso me hizo feliz. Hasta que el idiota de Ishida te llevó de mis manos y me puso a Inoue, que ganas de matarlo. Estuve bailando un buen rato con Inoue, pero entonces lo vi a él ponerse totalmente colorado y hablarte, tu solo sonreías y lo animabas, pensé que se te estaba declarando, Inoue por suerte no lo vio, pero yo hervía en una sensación que hasta ese momento no había sentido de esa manera, era "celos". Cuando Nell me tomó y vi como Rangiku y tú complotaban para unir a Ishida y a Inoue entendí todo y entonces me alivié, la verdad jamás pensé que terminaran juntos aunque hacen bonita pareja.

Antes de que Ishida te acompañara a tu casa me habló sobre lo que había pasado y yo le comenté sobre lo de nuestra amistad, él al principio no me creyó pero después sonrió y prometió guardar el secreto. Claro que no le dije que me gustabas, pero él te susurró que "hacías mejor pareja conmigo". Aunque yo sinceramente rogaba al cielo que no lo hubieras escuchado, me moría de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.

No me anime a escribirte después de eso, porque no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena, entonces Renji me llamó diciéndome que aunque estuvo enfermo podría ir al recital. Fue entonces que la excusa y el siguiente plan para estar contigo se formaron en mi cabeza. En el recital, le pedí a mi primo que al final entretuviera a Renji un rato, para así evitar que lo vieras y te abalanzaras sobre él. Fue entonces que no te vi en el público, me aterré, y empecé a buscarte. Para mi muy buena suerte estabas afuera, aunque totalmente desarreglada, y aunque no te lo dije, te veías muy sexy. Por eso fue mi burla. Toda la noche te estuve mirando y vigilando, cuando el recital terminó y tú viste a Renji pude sentir un miedo enorme, aunque tú asociaste a mi miedo con el tuyo. Gracias a dios llegó Kaien y Renji entró de nuevo. Poco después te llamó tu hermano y nunca agradecí tanto a un hermano como al tuyo. Pero saliste tan rápido en medio de la noche, y encima sola, que no pude evitar seguirte y acompañarte hasta tu casa. Sí, parecía un acosador, pero te viste aliviada cuando me viste.

En el siguiente mensaje te sentí totalmente arrepentida, por eso fue que te escribí sobre la feria, estaba dispuesto a confesarte la verdad, y no solo eso, también el amor que sentía por ti, porque sí, estoy completamente enamorado de ti Rukia, aunque suene cursi y ridículo. En cuanto te separaste de mi fue que me quedé observando desde lejos como hablabas animadamente con Tatsuki. Ella si es mi ex, salimos cuando éramos pequeños, nunca nos dimos un besos ni nada, pero después de terminar nos volvimos grandes amigos. Actualmente a ella le gusta Renji y el otro día se le confesó, antes de que él se fuera y resulta que él también le corresponde, la verdad es que como ella tiene familiares a donde se va a vivir él, se pueden ver todos los fines de semana. Espera, me estoy desviando. En la feria, cuando te vi que mirabas a Renji de lejos, no quise animarte a que fueras por él, sino a que te quedaras conmigo, quería abrazarte y decirte toda la verdad pero no pude, me congelé y me sentí aliviado cuando te arrepentiste y no quisiste verlo. Cuando sentí tu mirada confusa después de salir del baño no pude evitar sentirme la peor persona del mundo. Y entonces decidí que si no podía decirte la verdad, cortaría todo, que solo te escribiría el adiós y así terminaría todo. Pero no pude, no pude escribirte en el mensaje anterior que todo se terminaba, simplemente me conformé con inventar una nueva mentira… Soy tan despreciable que hasta yo mismo me odio… Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo es tu culpa, ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida de esa forma? ¿Por qué tuviste que centrar tu atención en Renji en vez de en mí? Si, no pude evitar pensar en eso, pero cuando leí tu mensaje no lo aguanté más y te escribo esta confesión. No puedo evitar que me odies, pero por lo menos espero que tus dudas se aclaren…

Quincy e Ichigo Kurosaki somos la misma persona, todo lo que Quincy piensa, Ichigo también, somos dos caras de la misma moneda. Nunca me abrí con nadie para evitar que al gente me dañara, pero tú me permitiste descubrir que puedo agradarle a las personas si soy yo mismo. El gran secreto que te ocultaba era ese, el gran amor que siento por ti y que hay veces que no quiero que sea real, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento, y cuando estoy a tu lado todo lo demás del mundo se borra. Así que aquí tienes, estoy totalmente vulnerable ante ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo por ti, y sé que ese sentimiento es ahora, el tan conocido amor.

No pretendo que me perdones, pero eso sería lo más genial del mundo… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me perdonas? ¿Serías mi novia?, y mucho más importante ¿irás mañana al Cyber donde nos conocimos? Te estaré esperando, sea cual sea tu respuesta, no te culpo si decides no ir…

Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Ichigo Kurosaki o Quincy…

Ahora probablemente tengas una carita más o menos así - "o.O wtf?" lo sé, la verdad a veces puede ser difícil de soportar; ahora, ¿Qué dirá Rukia de todo esto? ¿Lo destripara? ¿Lo odiará? ¿Lo dejara como yo a mi enamorado cuando piropeo a otra chica *_*? o ¿Lo perdonará será su novia y vivirán felices comiendo perdices? Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo porque… EN ESTE FIC TODO ES POSIBLE :D

Dejando mi publicidad barata de lado mis queridos lectores ichirukistas, hace unos días vagando en la Internet (mi especialidad) me encontré con que bleach tenía un musical y dije: oh my!, vi el video y me di con una sorpresa aun mayor EL MUSICAL ES CLARAMENTE ICHIRUKI! ¿No me creen? Miren estos videos *_*

**h****t****t****p****:****/****/****w****w****w****.****y****o****u****t****u****b****e****.****c****o****m****/****w****a****t****c****h****?****v****I****y****Z****s****h****G****p****i****v****m****0****(quiten****los****espacios)**escuchen ese grito de Ichigo al final desgarra el corazón además del abrazo súper protector que le da (lo único acá que me dejo desencajada es que allí todos cantaban y bailaban y ella se moría _)

**h****t****t****p****:****/****/****w****w****w****.****y****o****u****t****u****b****e****.****c****o****m****/****w****a****t****c****h****?****v****D****n****t****H****O****U****h****B****9****p****4****&****f****e****a****t****u****r****e****r****e****l****a****t****e****d****(quiten****los****espacios)**este video tiene bastantes escenas ichirukistas pero la que simplemente me encantó fue la del minuto 2:48 esa casi-tomada de mano xD tiene que verla *_*

Ok, ahora si me dejo de decirles tonterías de fangirl y me dedico a contestarles como siempre uno por uno, porque su opinión importa ;D

**Umee-chan:**ajjaja lo adivinaste *_* y si, todos fueron parte del plan excepto Renji, el pobre no sabía ni rábano xD y nadie podrá en tela de juicio la astucia de Ichigo, su cerebro se lucio pero su corazón le ganó xB, ya veras/leerás su reacción… ._. trato de no dejar todo para el ultimo pero soy masoquista y trabajo mejor bajo presión xD espero que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Sakura-Jeka:**si, Rukia lo dejo salir todo de golpe mmm o.o pues supongo que con "sosteniendo que Ichigo es Renji" te referías a que Ichigo es Quincy, si es así acertaste corazón ;D me refería a tu fic "Nobles intenciones" que llevas junto a Metitas D: me encantaba espero que lo sigas pronto; tus ansias terminaron ya subí el capi y espero que te haya gustado el capi :D

**elenita-chan:**hola :D! me alegra haberte alegrado :3 ajaj cierto, aquí todos son victimas, Rukia engañada, Ichigo sufriendo por amor ¡y Renji que era usado y nunca lo sabrá! D: al final tenias razón a Ichigo si le gustaba ella *_* espero que te agrade el cap ¡bexos! :D

**Claw-13:***_* gracias por seguir este fic :'D si, últimamente me descuido mucho ¡lo lamento! Bueno, la idea tiene todo el merito Leina-chan yo soy una simple adaptadora jejeje gracias por esperar mis actulizaciones ¡espero te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Haibara20:**=D en realidad no era un triangulo amoroso, sino una línea amorosa aunque uno de los integrantes no lo supiera xP oh shy I'm a bad girl y tengo un corazón de piedra *^* ¡espero qe te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Lamento la demora!

**Onny-Chan:**ajaaj espero entonces que últimamente también te estés acordando de mi fic últimamente, ¡no! Jamás abandonaría este fic ¡le he agarrado un cariño especial! Jajaj bueno, ¿quien no se ha sentido atraído por alguien por Internet alguna vez? Es ese halo mágico que rodea a todos por Internet lo que pone el ingrediente especial de la atracción xD ¡gracias por tus buenos deseos! D: voy a necesitarlos nuevamente ¡espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**My****194:**ajajaj yo suelo entrar también casi- a diario a FF O_O m alegra que hayas bajado la antorcha, ya he tenido mucha amenazas D: algunas por este fic (alguien me amenazo con cortarse las bubis xD)… aunque nadie le gana a mi mamá, ella enojada se sabe mas amenazas que un secuestrador . me alegra que seas una de esas lectoras fieles :'D .

Cierto, como dices las chicas a veces cuando algo nos tiene así somos unas aventadas, además ella sentía que de alguna forma estaba perdiendo a Quincy lo sentía algo resentido porque no fue a verlo y además con la mudanza perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo eso la zafo a la pobre . jajaja los diez millones de pesos se los llevó: nadie porque estamos sin fondos (¿) D:! ufff suerte con todo lo que estés teniendo que pasar D: la prepa ha de ser algo difícil ¡pero yo se que puedes nena, you are the best :D!

p.d1: claro que lo sigo! Ahhh yo mato a Riruka que le hizo a Rukia D': aunque me ha sorprendido la actitud de esta ultima la sentí no se algo provocadora con esa actitud xP ejeje ahora va a pelear Ichigo *_* ya quiero saber que pasará!

p.d2: D: oh no, no puedes `permitir que te suplanten! D: quizas te suplantan y con tu nombren hacen cosas ichihimes! Eso sería sacrilegio!

¡espero que te hay gustado el capi! =D

**Ale-chan227:**ajajaj . siento un toquecito de sarcasmo respecto a mi velocidad (nahh seguro es mi imaginación =u= *es mas feliz fingiendo demencia* si yo voy a 000000000000.1 m/h xD oh no tu amenaza me ha quitado el sueño D: ¡espero te haya hecho recordar! ¡besos!

**Any-chan15:**si, ella se enamoro de los dos D: ¡y ambos son uno! Me encanta ver que te esta emocionando el fic :'D jejej o.o" un chappy casi acaba conmigo… nunca podré volver a ver a ese conejito igual D': ¡gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Koral****Kurosaki:**siii *-* sería genial vivir un poco lo que le paso a Rukia, aunque quitándole el estrés que ella tuvo que pasar ¡le acertaste es Ichi! ;D ¡espero que te hay gustado este capi! ¡besos!

**IcHiRuKi****AnD****sASuSAKu****GiRl:**seee las ganas de saber mas siempre en un fic nos consume D: wouuu a mi aun me falta un poco para ir a la uni e imagino que un cambio tan grande debe ser difícil, Y bueno a algunos les cuesta menos el cambio pero ya veras como te acostumbras y dentro de unos años eres una gran profesional, ¡ánimos linda tu puedes! *_* ¡you are the best! ¡Espero que te hay gustado el capitulo! ¡Besos y muchísima suerte! :D

**Nany****Kuchiki:**jaja sucumbiste ante el hechizo de "¿Amistad Virtual?" =O ¡tu teoria tenia todo de cierto! ¡eres una buena seductora ;D! . Me alegra que estés esperando ¿Por qué me esperaste verdad D':? ahora a quien mata la intriga es a mi; me encanta que te encante y tranquila cuidaré cada molécula mía ;D ¡espero que te hay gustado el capitulo! ¡besos cuídate mucho :3!

**Yuna****Lockheart:**si! Le atinaste ;D era ichigo ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! ¡espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! ¡besos!

**giby-chan:**este fic remueve el cerebro, lo sé Dx ajjaj si era ichigo *_* "las dos caras de la moneda" ajaja esa misma frase uso Leina-chan que curioso :3 tu suposición fue correcta ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Gracias por leer ;D!

**Kuchiki9474:**claro, las intrigas de este fic eran hechizantes y ahora ya casi no me queda ninguna D: solo la respuesta de RUKIA…uhh y entonces ¿era quien suponías que era? Ajaja xD ¡ya casi tienes tu titulo! Oh my! Muchísimas felicidades *_* ajaja si, mi excusa fue aceptada entonces ;D oh yeah! también amé lovely complex es que eran tan distintos y tan iguales que me hechizaron mmmm ajjajaj y probablemente y conociendo al Ichiruki su relación sería MUCHISIMO mas violenta 1313 xD jajaja ok, modo perver: off xD ¡espero que te haya gusta el capitulo! ¡gracias pro leer!

**Pbdbgt:**ajajaj ya lo sabes y no, no fue un espada… pero eso habría sido una sorpresaza xD créeme algunos hasta creían que era medio incestuoso y sería Byakuya o.O ajjaja espero que te hay gustado el capi ¡besos!

**metzli17:**hay si, ya se acaba es una pena D': ¡tanto que pase con este fic! ¡me alegra que te este gustando y gracias por leer!

**DiLaurentis:**o_o a lo largo de mi vida he recibido muchas amenazas y extorsiones pero nunca nadie dio que se cortaría una bubi xB a este paso las planas en verdad llegaremos al poder ;O; al fin! *te escribe una persona MUY plana* xD ajaj tu fangirlismo es muy divertido ¡actualice antes de diciembre! No leas el libro aun =0 si, Rukia saco todo en ese e-mail ¡no atentes contra tus bubis! xD no las puedes desperdiciar con lo que escasean bueno tu teoría estuvo ¡muy cerca! Habría sido interesante si así se hubiese dado las cosas o.o seria un verdadero triangulo Dx noo, no me mande su troyano porfavor ya llevo casi un año sin tener virus xB ajjaja la facultad en verdad esta haciendote alucinar ¡debes descansar ;o; mucho floripondio xD fuck yeah! Actualice antes de dos semanas xD o.o creo(¿) ¡bye bye! ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

p.d. por tu nombre veo que conoces pretty little liars ;D yo recien estoy leyendo el 6º libro xB (eso que tenia que ver, ni idea…)

**Nassau:**ok, no preguntaré oh yo te recomiendo bleach, es una historia muy bonita y tiene muy buenas peleas… si bien es cierto así no hay romance la relación de Ichigo y Rukia es casi palpable, son tan especiales *_* ajjaja estas mas perdida que rábano entre papas fritas ¡pero tranquila! Al tratarse de un AU es mas simple ;D y respecto a las parejas :D… pues oficial creo k solo la de los papas de Ichigo ¡pero el Ichiruki hasta en el musical de bleach! Así que depende de tus gusto (Solo NO te vayas al camino ichihime *^*) ajja ahora sabes quien era el chico misterioso y me alegra que e este gustando este fic :'D ¡y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Miio****Kuchiiki:**sip, Rukia sucumbió ante los dos… aunque sean solo uno xB me alera que te este gustando el fic y ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! :D

**oLy'z-Chan:**oph shy lo seguí :D saludos para ti tambien y espero que te hay gustado el capitulo ¡besos! ;D

**Gracias a todos LOS QUIERO**


End file.
